


Dominance

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: AU.Bernie is married to Ric.Serena is a dominatrix.Is marriage what Bernie wants?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
The downside of marriage.

Ric and Bernie have been married for 5 years and quite frankly they are bored of their sex life. They have experimented with themselves but their ‘compatibility’ as Bernie puts it is waining! “What do you want Bernie?” Ric asks frustratingly as he is trying and failing to get her to have sex with him.  
“I want, oh I don’t know Ric; I want to be dominated and worshipped! But you have no clue.” Ric sits there shocked.   
They have tried it before but they both get annoyed with each other as don’t reach a positive ending for either of them.  
Bernie leaves the bedroom with a slam to the door and Ric gets to work. He looks for a dominatrix who will work with them to try to get their sex life back on track (Not that Bernie ever thought they were on track).  
He sees several male adverts but feels that he couldn’t watch another man please his wife when he couldn’t do it himself; he keeps looking and spots this one woman. He clicks on her web page and shows it to Bernie whens she returns.  
“You’re not serious Ric” she shouts back. “Why not Bernie? She can show us what to do in a safe environment! She runs it from her own house and it’s secluded. No one will ever have to know!”  
“I will think about it! At least its a woman I suppose.” Bernie retorts but not knowing why she makes that statement. Bernie thinks why she wouldn’t want a man to show Ric what to do….he is the one who can’t satisfy her needs after all.  
Ric pleads with Bernie and informs her that he has already emailed her to see when they can go for the weekend!   
“Ric, what if I don’t want to? Did you ever consider that…… airing our dirty laundry in front of another person is not what I want!” Ric shouts back “She will be discreet and she looks as though she knows what she is doing!” Bernie says no more about it she just switches of the bedside lights and goes to sleep, fending of the advances her husband tries to make.

The following evening Ric receives an email back from the dominatrix.   
She sends a list of rules that they would need to abide by with a confidentiality agreement that they would all sign. She offers them a free meeting to discuss what they want from her. Ric shows the email to Bernie; she begrudgingly agrees to the initial meeting, but promises him nothing. They arrange it for that weekend and look to when they both have time off to go, if and only if Bernie agrees after the first meeting.

Saturday evening arrives and Ric and Bernie arrive at the house where they are greeted by Serena. She is dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a low scoop top, just showing her cleavage. Her hair is immaculate Bernie thinks but she doesn’t look like a dominatrix. She looks like a sexy voluptuous lady! (How the Lady of the Manor should look like).  
Things are looking up from Bernies point of view. However Ric seems completely enamoured by her! He quickly tries to hide his lust for her from his wife “It might help dear if you lift your gaze higher than her arse or chest” Bernie whispers in his ears. He coughs and nods in an embarrassed glaze to his wife.  
Serena takes them through to the study and offers them both a drink. Ric declines as he is driving but Bernie agrees to a glass of whatever she is drinking. This seems to relax Bernie a little as they chat about everyday things - it feels like meeting a friend at a coffee shop.

“Down to the paperwork then” Serena suggests. They all sign the confidentiality agreement (even if they go no further) and she goes over the options to what she offers.   
She then states that of they want to go ahead then they both need to write down separately what they both want from this experience; they are to do this without each other knowing what they put down as Serena informs them that sometimes spontaneous events can highlight their sexual experience and can surprise them with the outcome.

“Would you like a tour of the place” Serena offers and they both silently nod. They are first shown to the accommodation rooms where she explains that strictly no dominance is to take place here.   
She goes on to explain that there needs to be a stopping point and that will be when they leave the basement. “It has to work like that; or no one will know when the line has been drawn.”   
“You can just leave the area if things get too much and its over. Simple as that!” Bernie nods in understanding but Ric asks “Why cant we carry on if we want to? We don’t have the option of another room in our house to do this, so why is it different here?”  
Serena explains that when you have this type of sex, it is supposed to be a release; not something that you do all of the time!   
It would be like you always want to punish your other partner and then it becomes a strained relationship that gets frustrated that ends up being sex not loving in a playful way.   
“A line has to be drawn somewhere Mr Griffiths, and that is what you discuss with your wife, the end of the experience at home is a mutually agreed ending.” Serena states clearly with a raise to they eyebrow. Ric coughs in embarrassment and nods silently.

They both agree to discuss what they want or if they want to go ahead with this. Serena gives them both her personal information and lets them know they can contact her separately of needed to know anything before agreeing to go ahead.


	2. Their Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Serena.

After much discussion and persuading on Ric’s behalf they both agree to give it a try. They both write what they want, what they don’t want and finally what they want the other person to experience and sends it to her.   
When Serena receives their letters she invites them to her home. They upon a date that is 2 weeks away.   
“Ric I have a suggestion if we are going to do this!” Bernie whispers as she knows he wont be happy. “Yes, and what is it?” Was his short reply. “I think that we should abstain from having any type of sexual activity until we go to the place!”   
He quickly turns around glaring at Bernie “Its suppose to help our sex life not stop it all together Bernie.” She nods but tells him that it maybe just what they need; a break to get the full benefit of the experience. He nods but she knows he is unhappy about it.

Bernie emails Serena and asks her to go for a coffee as she is feeling uneasy about what they are going to do! Bernie explains that she would feel more comfortable discussing options without her husband there, as she has some questions about boundaries; that she knows he may not respect. Serena agrees and invites her back to her house. 2 days later (12 days before there appointment) Bernie meets Serena again.

“Coffee or tea?” Serena asks as they stand in her kitchen. “Coffee, black no sugar please” Bernie responds quietly. After coffee is made and drunk in silence Serena offers to sit more comfortably in the living room, Bernie nervously nods and follows her to the sofa.   
“What do you want to discuss Mrs Griffiths?” “Ms Wolfe” was her reply; she tells her that she kept her own name after marrying her husband as they are both doctors (in different hospitals) and it would save a lot of confusion. Serena thinks that there maybe more to that than she is letting on, but drops it for now.  
“I wanted to ask how involved you get? I know I sent in my letter, but I was not aware if you get involved in a sexual way or just as an instructor?” Bernie asks with her head to the floor trying to glance at Serena whilst flushing a berry shade of red.  
“What would you like me to be Ms Wolfe? I can be either, however I do prefer not to be sexually involved with any male partners. Just as a personal preference; I find it easier that way, but I don’t mind oral sex as a demonstration. But I do work with the females in the party as that is my preference.” Serena looks at Bernie to make sure she understands her meaning. Bernie silently nods and Serena gives her time to process the information and to ask her any other questions.

“Does that mean, um, if I wanted, um, I can have a sexual experience with yourself?” Again not looking at Serena and flushing an even deeper shade of red. Serena just lifts her chin with her fingers waits until she looks in her eyes and states that “yes; if that is what you want.” Bernie nods silently again.   
Serena offers her a piece of paper and tells her to write down what she wants and she will take it from there. “One final question, if I can” Bernie asks as she hands the note back to Serena; she nods for her to ask.   
“Does my husband need to be here for me to have the experience I want?” Serena states that it is her fantasy so she can have what she wants. She leaves that comment to hang far to long and a flustered Bernie gets up to leave quickly.   
Serena doesn’t hear from them both until they arrive for their stay.


	3. Before their experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its such a short one.  
> A bit of a filler

Ric and Bernie arrives at the house early evening and enjoys the meal and drinks in an informal setting with Serena. They go over what their next 2 days would entail. Serena shows them again through the house; the gym, swimming pool, hot tub, the woods and the garden.   
She explains that they have free reign over the house except for the 3 floor. That is my private area and I will retreat there every evening after tea. However if you do need to discuss anything further if you ring me on my mobile I will try and accommodate you as soon as I can.  
“Would you like separate rooms” Serena asks; she states that sometimes it can be overwhelming for them so sometimes it is better to retreat to your won private space. Bernie surprises Ric “Yes I think it would be a good idea for the first visit, not to complicate things afterwards”.   
Ric is clearly annoyed by this but allows her the space after all it was him that pushed her into this experience. Serena shows them to their rooms; they are on different floors. Ric is on the 1st floor and Bernie is on the 2nd floor. They agree to meet at 10am the following morning. Breakfast is served from 8am. 

With that Serena leaves them to their own devices. “What was that about?” Ric snarls at Bernie. “I just need space to process everything, you know I’m not comfortable doing this, but I will because it is what you want to try!” With that she leaves and heads to her room and locks the door.

Bernie sits on her bed contemplating what she really wants. She feels that she is no longer in love with her husband and is just placating his ideas and sexual desires. She thinks that she will try and if it doesn’t work then she will do something about what she wants. One last try isn’t going to hurt surely!Ric paces around his room and is still stunned by what his wife has said. No sexual contact for 2 weeks has completely hurt his macho image of himself. He vows to show his wife what she has missed out on for the past 2 weeks. Maybe I need to cave in to some of the nurses (again) that he is often flirting with, he thinks. He realises that he has been caught by his wife twice and knows that the third time she will kick him out!   
It took long enough to get back to the house last time. She threatened to divorce him last time. However this cant be cheating if she is with him he decides. So he will do everything in his power to bed the gorgeous dominatrix.


	4. The Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where not all goes to plan for one of them x

The following morning after breakfast they meet in the basement. Serena shows Bernie where she can get dressed and the outfits that she can choose from; she leaves her to decide and tells her that she will be collected in 20 minutes.   
She shows Ric to the bed in the middle of the basement; he looks around at all of the equipment and suggests to Serena that she can do anything she likes to him.   
Serena states (again with a raised raised eyebrow) that she will not be sexually involved with him “that is not why you are here Mr Griffin! This is about your experience with your wife and not me.” He lowers his shoulders in defeat - and still thinks that he will get his way before he leaves.  
Bernie hears the conversation and grins, she knows that no amount of his charm will get her riding his cock.   
Hopefully she will get some pleasure from her though…….even if it to show her husband how to sexually please her (not that he has ever been successful).

Bernie dresses in a tight lycra jumpsuit. It is crotchless and is low enough for her breasts to be eased out of to fondle. She wears black patent high heals and her hair is tied into a French plait. As she is waiting for Serena to collect her she hears her humming in the next cubical.   
“Are you nearly ready Ms Wolfe?” Serena asks. “I will be ready in a few minutes then I will collect you.” Bernie states that she is ready but is unsure of her outfit and wonders if she can make sure that she looks ok!  
Serena flicks back the curtain and stands there completely amazed by the way Bernie looks. It takes her a minute or two to respond.   
She asks her to turn around and places her hands all over her body; after a few turns “You are HOT Ms Wolfe!” With this she frowns “I was hoping for sexy!” Was her reply, Serena falters quickly “You are definitely sexy in that as well as stunningly beautiful!”

Bernie gazes into Serena’s eyes for a short while then proceeds to look at what she is wearing. All of a sudden Bernie goes weak at the needs and hold onto the wall; Serena is dressed in tight leather trousers, a corseted bodice that is practically see through and ankle high sparkly boots.   
Serena sees the look on Bernies face and turns to walk out when a hand reaches for her arm and tugs her back. They stand face to face, millimetres apart and just look at each other eye to eye. Neither one moves, they just breathe each other in; after a few minutes Bernie lets go of Serena and starts to go towards to the room where Ric is waiting.

 

Before entering the room Serena stops her and explains that she (Bernie) is going to be the one in charge this morning. She will be telling her husband what she wants him to do “you need to make the ‘Major’ come out. An authoritative voice that makes him beg at your feet”.   
Bernie nods silently and straightens her back and enters the room.

Ric scrambles to get of the bed to go to his wife; she bellows at him.  
“What do you think you are doing? Get back to the bed now!” Ric again scrambles to get back on the bed ‘like a 3 year year old who has had their sweets thrown on there. He looks at his wife in awe. Tight fitted latex bodysuit, no crotch and her breasts tightly bound underneath (well for now anyway he thinks)!“Strip” was her next command as she saunters around the four poster bed!  
“Come here and get down on your knees”. He practically rolls and falls of the bed down to her feet. Bernie takes a step back and collects a soft leather whip and slowly comes towards her husband waving it so close to his body, but not touching (yet)!

Ric glances towards Serena who is sitting in the corner of the room watching with her legs crossed!   
“Eyes front and centre Mr Griffin” she stated with a crack to his back. He winces falls forwards a little and raises his head towards his wife “I was only looking Ber…..” Another crack to his back and he agains falls to his hands and winces   
“You are my husband and you will only look at me!……..Is that clear?” No response from Ric just pants quickly; another sharp crack to his back “Is that clear Mr Griffin?” His reply was clear “Yes Ber…” She sharply interrupts him.  
“No that is not how you address me” she places the whip under his chin and lifts it until she is nose to nose with him “you address me as ‘Major” or Ma’am”. He must have quickly cottoned on and says clearly “Yes Major!”Suddenly his pager is going off (Bernie sighs in relief). He leaves the room to make a phone call to the hospital and explains that he has to leave. He explains to them that he needs to go into work and would not know how long it would take; he is needed in theatre.  
Ric also insists that she stays at the house as he intends to return as soon as he can. With that he leaves to go to the hospital.

Serena gets up crosses the room and looks at Bernie, standing breast to breast and asks huskily “what would you like to do now ‘soldier’?

 

Bernie looks to the floor shyly without moving away from Serena and asks “do we have to stop? If I change can change into a more breathable outfit, can we carry on? Erm, I mean, erm just you and me?”  
Serena lifts her head and waits until she looks her in the eye, nods “if that is what you want! This is your fantasy time here as well!” Bernie nods and heads to the changing rooms.

5 minutes later Bernie returns wearing a very short shirt and skirt, just covering her erogenous zones and sits on the bed. Serena walks over to her and sits next to her “What do you want to do Bernie? What do you want from this experience?”  
She looks at Serena in awe, eyes glistening as though tears are going to fall “I just want to be worshipped! No man can make me feel the way it is supposed to feel! For starters I want a proper orgasm!”   
Serena pushes her onto the bed, leans over her and asks “is that what you want from me?” Bernie nods and grabs Serena by the nape of her neck and kisses her fiercely.   
After realising what she has done she releases Serena “OMG Serena, what have I done?” She shakes her head and crashes her lips back to Bernie, straddles her and entwines their fingers together by her head. They only stop when they cannot breathe anymore; Serena pants and places her face into the crook of Bernies neck.  
She slowly kisses her, up her pulse point of her neck to the point of her jaw. She whispers “Tell me if you want me to stop.”   
From her jaw to her temple, over her eyes down to the tip of her nose, gently to her lips and lingers there, down to her chin. Bernie promises she will tell her but croaks out “Just please don’t stop!”  
Serena releases her fingers and shuffles down Bernies body, rearranges their legs so Bernie wraps her legs around Serena. She undoes Bernies shirt and continues to caress her skin with kisses all the way down her body. Bernie holds onto Serena by her waist and slowly lets her hands wander over her body.   
Serena takes Bernie’s nipple into her mouth she sucks it hard until a loud pop is heard, Bernie moans and writhes with pleasure and starts to release Serena breasts from the corset and massages them until the nipples are stiff.

At this point Bernie tries to sit up to latch her mouth onto Serena’s. She allows this. Bernie pulls her waist in closer and kisses Serena from her forehead to her breasts. Serena arches her back into the kisses and reaches below the skirt to the apex of her thighs. She pants to Bernie to open her legs, she complies and Serena rubs a finger through the wetness of her labia. Bernie flies back to the bed panting “Please Serena…..Please!”  
“Please what soldier? What do you need?” was Serena reply widening her legs. “Fuck Me!” 

“With pleasure, but I’m not stopping until I want to!” Bernie nods emphatically and loudly moans when Serena enters her with 2 fingers and her tongue licking from the entrance to her clit.  
It doesn’t take long to make her orgasm hard, her juices are cleaned up by the lashing of Serena’s tongue ho makes her orgasm again and again. 

Serena then attacks her pussy again by lifting her arse of the bed by holding onto the underside of her knees, and again enters her again with 3 fingers and playing with her clit, with the tip of her tongue. Bernie climaxes so hard he passes out for a few minutes. Serena releases her body and starts to gently kiss her all around her neck and face until she stirs.  
“God Serena, I never knew it could be like that!” She says and she starts to come around “My darling Bernice that was only the beginning of what I can do!” Serena chuckles and goes into lazily kisses Bernie again.

They lie there on the bed until Bernie can move again “What happens now?” Bernie asks. “Food now, but I think we need to change first”. Bernie giggles and is helped to the changing room to get dressed. They agree to meet in the kitchen as soon as they have re-dressed.


	5. Ric returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes Ric's way!  
> Sometimes no means no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it hard writing this for personal reasons, and I feel I haven't done its justice.  
> Please read between the lines for this chapter xx

After spending lunch together in the kitchen, brushing against each other as much as they can; they here the door bell go. “I will go” Serena states to Bernie as he silently nods and places her hand on Serena’s arse as she walks passed.  
Serena opens the door to find Ric standing there in annoyance. She offers him lunch and escorts him to the kitchen. Bernie’s shoulders tense up as she sees her husband enters the room; she doesn’t know why, but she doesn’t want him there. She was perfectly happy being alone with Serena.  
Ric heads towards Bernie and places a kiss to her cheek and asks her what they have been up to “Erm, nothing……erm, we left straight after you”. She glances towards Serena to help her “Yes Ric, we both went for a lie down, although I think I heard Bernie on the treadmill trying to get a bit of cardio in.”   
Bernie goes red and nods towards him. “It was great having a gym to myself” she replied. He nods and asks when they can pick up from before. Serena replies in about an hour. “It isn’t advisable to start straight after food!”

An hour later Ric practically drags Bernie down to the basement with Serena following metres behind. “Whats the rush?” Bernie asks frustratingly, “I just want to pick up where we left off before……..” Ric retorts in excitement.  
Serena tells him to slow down “after all this sexual experience isn’t to be rushed Mr Griffin.”  
Ric tries to grab Bernie to throw her onto the bed, but she manages to roll off the other end; she stand straight and tells him “NO!” He starts to walk around the other side of the bed when Serena stands in front of him “She said No Mr Griffin.”  
“Get out of my way” as he tries to push Serena to one side. “Mr Griffin” Serena shouts; he halts and turns to look at Serena. “Look at your wife Mr Griffin, she looks scared. Are you really going to force yourself on her? That is not what we do here; so I am telling you to go to your room now and cool off immediately!”  
He looks at Bernie and she is shaking. He laughs and leaves the basement.

When he has gone Serena heads straight to Bernie and holds her tight. Bernie crumbles to the floor crying. A short while later Serena lifts her head and asks her to come and sit on the bed with her. They hold each other tight until Bernie starts to speak.  
“I don’t want him here! I was only doing this to make our marriage work. I know now that our marriage is over; but I can’t leave……I have nowhere else to go!” She mumbles to Serena. 

Serena asks her to wait in her room while she gets things sorted. She holds out her hand and takes her out of the basement to the ground floor. They let go at the basement door and go in their separate directions.   
Bernie goes to her room and Serena goes to Ric’s room.  
“Mr Griffin” She knocks on his door and waits for him to exit the room. They stand on the landing looking at each other. “Mr Griffin you have broken the code of conduct agreement and I am telling you that you need to leave the premises within the next 30 minutes. If I hear of any commotion or another word from you I will call the police.”  
Ric tries to reason with Serena but she stops him abruptly “Mr Griffin you were about to sexually assault your wife! That is not acceptable behaviour! So now you will leave!” She turns her back to him and states he has 25 minutes to leave her property.

Ric leaves peacefully but waits outside for his wife. Bernie texts him to go home and she will follow as soon as she feels ready. Ric is heard skidding out of the driveway leaving dust in his wake.  
Serena then approaches Bernies room. She quietly knocks and enters to a crying Bernie. She again goes over to her and envelopes her into a tight embrace.

When Bernie stops crying she apologies to Serena for her husbands behaviour but asks her what she is going to do now. Serena tells her that they have paid for the weekend so she can stay here until Monday morning. Bernie tucks herself back into Serena where they both fall asleep entangled together.

A few hours later Bernie begins to stir, brushing her hands up and down Serena’s body. Serena hums and kisses her on top of Bernie’s head. Bernie glances up to her and looks deeply into her eyes. They stay like that for a few minutes until Bernie lifts herself up and places a lingering kiss onto Serena’s lips. Serena reaches and brushes her neck with her fingers and reciprocates the kiss chastely.  
Bernie and Serena stay kissing chastely until Bernies phone rings again.


	6. The repercussions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie makes a decision.

Its Saturday morning and Bernie wakes up slowly and unwraps herself from the arms of Serena. She enters the ensuite and allows herself to think under a very hot shower. There are no tears shed, just a wave of disappointment as she knows now that what she needs to do; She wants, no she needs a divorce, sooner rather than later. There is no love left, just a feeling of disgrace of her husbands behaviour and the fact that she allowed him to do it, not just this, his behaviour towards her and the affairs before.  
After reaching a conclusion she joins Serena back on the bed, peppers her with kisses and gently wakes her.   
They have a job to do and it starts now.

Bernie along with the help of Serena finds a good divorce lawyer (Serena knows a few that frequent her home - purely business). She emails her, explains what had happened and states that she wants to divorce him immediately on the grounds of adultery and unacceptable behaviour.

Serena lets Bernie know that she can stay with her until she can get her finances sorted or finds somewhere else to live; she has clients that are due to stay and they are regulars so they don’t need her to be present and they always share a room.   
But she asked Bernie to go to the spare room on the third floor so she too can have some privacy and wouldn’t have to move again if their plans change. Bernie agrees and packs her clothes and takes them upstairs.

Bernie doesn’t like it when Serena leaves her alone in the house; she tells her that she is frightened of what Ric would do if he finds out that she is staying there. She also tells her that she has switched off her phone (So he can’t track her) and has spoken to HR and has asked for some emergency compassionate leave. Serena nods in agreement and promises to stay close by at all times and that wherever she goes Bernie can go with her if she wants. 

Bernie secretly checks with Ric’s ward to confirm that he is working the late shift so Serena takes her home to collect her belongings. They decide that Serena was to stay outside to wait for her and keeps a look out just incase Ric decides to return early. He doesn’t, they easily manage to take Bernies belongings with them.

 

When they return the sit eat and drink together.   
“Serena, why do you do this? Being a dominatrix I mean?” Serena looks offended at her new friend.   
“I don’t mean to offend you Serena after you have taken such good care of me, I was just wondering?”   
Seeing the sincerity in her eyes with no judgement just curiosity she replies “When I was married, I had sexual desires but my husband never allowed me to explore. I was told how he wanted it and it was always the same, me on my back with my legs open wide, me on all fours or me sucking him until he came. There was no love or consideration for my needs. He always told me it was because I couldn’t give him children.” 

Bernie leans into Serena and holds her tight “That is unfair Serena, he should never blame you for that to treat you that way.”   
Serena shakes her head and states “that is why I divorced him! I started this business to some extent so I can express my sexual desires without having to have sex with another man; I don’t find men attractive anymore. I find that women can enjoy a sexual experience understanding what another woman wants.”  
“You certainly gave me what I wanted!” Bernie shyly smiles as her cheeks tinge to a deep shade of red.   
“Well I knew what you wanted, so I gave you a snippet of what it should be like; that was just how I felt whilst with my ex-husband.”

Saturday night as they get up to go to bed; Bernie grabs Serena by the hand and asks her not to leave her alone. Serena follows her to her bedroom but waits outside for a second.   
“Can I ask you something Bernie?” As she waits outside the bedroom door for an answer.   
Bernie goes back to the doorway of the room and nods with her eyes to the floor again.   
Serena lifts her head until they look each other in the eye.  
“Am I feeling this too Bernie; a connection between the two of us!” Bernie quietly replies with her hand held out palm up “I have felt a connection with you since we first met, that is why I came back alone; not knowing why I feel drawn to you until that day”. Serena nods takes her hand and is lead into Bernies room knowing that they are both on the same page and have a connection that is drawing them together.

Standing in front of one another they gaze into each others eyes and slowly starts to undress each other until they are down to their underwear. Bernie gives Serena a series of light kisses and asks for them just to hold each other tonight then they can discuss where to go in the future; in the morning. Serena nods silently and gets into bed pulling Bernie towards her; they kiss and hold each other all night.


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sundays are a day of rest.  
> Yeah Right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the incorrect spelling of Ric's names in previous chapters.  
> I have hopefully corrected them all for the future ones.

They wake up late Sunday morning and enjoy their lazy day embracing each other in bed. There is no sexual outcome, just the two of them enjoying each others company.  
“What would you like to do today Bernie? Would you like to explore some more or do you want to relax in front of the tv and eat copious amount of chocolate and ice-cream?” Serena asks.  
Bernie looks at Serena flushes her usual shade of pink and stutters “erm, can we, erm……….oh god! I would, erm, like to” Serena puts her out of her misery with a chuckle and says “explore!” Bernie nods her head and chuckles into Serena’s neck.

“I do have a suggestion, until we decide what to do, that is……that we do the exploring in the basement! That way there is no pressure on either of us to do anything without fearing losing our friendship or blossoming ‘relationship’. If that is ok?” Serena says looking directly into Bernies eyes.  
Bernie nods “I think that would be a good idea, we can find out about each other up here and we can understand what my new feelings are downstairs. I feel like a fool though Serena!”   
Serena looks at her puzzled and encourages her to continue “I have feelings towards you Serena” as she takes a deep breath, holds her hand and rubs there thumb over her knuckles “I have never felt like this before especially towards a woman. I feel completely enamoured with you! You make me feel safe and to some extent loved and I know we don’t know each other, but that is how I feel. The idea of a relationship with you and NOT a business one neither sends my heart racing; Do you think we could go down that route while exploring sexually?”

Serena pulls Bernie into a tight embrace “I would love to do both with you, like I said while we are down in the basement we can explore sexually; but when we leave we can explore each other but for now up here not sexually until we both feel ready!” Bernie smiles and starts to head down to the basement.

Before they enter the room where the bed is Serena holds her back. She gives her a piece of paper and tells her what she wants to achieve “just like before - there are rules remember”, Bernie tears it in half and gives it to Serena, “I think that we should both write what we want to achieve and take it in turns; we will both benefit then, if that is ok!” Bernie asks. Serena nods, asks if she is sure and writes what she would like to do.  
They fold the pieces of paper tightly and place them in a mug and they pick one to go first.   
It was Serena’s.  
Serena gives the paper to Bernie to read her desires and tell her to enter the room if and when she is ready.

Serena’s desires.  
Serena enters the room and gets undressed, she lies on the bed and waits for Bernie to enter. A short while later Bernie has changed into a see through black lace dress. She goes to the cupboard and retrieves some oil from there and walks back to the bed.  
She hitches her dress above her arse and straddles Serena just below her pelvis.  
Bernie pours some oil on her hands and starts at Serena’s stomach, she slowly but strongly spreads the oil all over her torso. She massages her tits as Serena writhes below her rolling her hips. She trails her hands from her neck, over her shoulders, down the side of her torso and stops at her hips.   
Bernie opens Serena’s legs and fingers her labia; gasping at how wet Serena already is.   
She slowly enters a finger curling it up when pulling out; then thrusting back in. Serena begs for more and so Bernie obliges; two fingers for a few thrusts then three. At three fingers she feels Serena constrict around her fingers “Keep going, please Bernie don’t stop, I’m………I’m coming for you…..uh, Ber, uh……..uh……uh…….uh…..uh..…BERNIE!” As she thrashes her pelvis through her orgasm.  
Bernie lies next to her and kisses her deeply. Serena brings Bernies wet fingers to her mouth and tells her to taste her! She does just as she is asked and then Serena pulls herself onto of Bernie into another deep kiss. 

Eventually they stop and giggle together “Are you sure you have never been with a woman before Bernie” she chuckles.   
“Well I am a doctor you know, I did so a short rotation in Obs and Gyne!” She feigns hurt and chuckles. Hmm well I will definitely ask for you to do my next pelvic exam then Ms Wolfe!”

Serena and Bernie leave the room to get changed. 

Bernies turn  
Bernie has decided to wear the Basque that she put in the cubical before and only plans to wear that - Serena has only one request - she wants her to put her hair up! “I want to have access to that neck of yours” Serena purrs to Bernie.  
Serena wears - as given by Bernie - the a latex mini skirt and matching top that has the bust area cut out so it leaves them exposed! No shoes this time though.  
Bernies wants to be controlled by Serena, that is her desire. She wants to lose any thought of what has happens over the weekend. “Make me yours Serena”. But Serena only agrees to them both being in charge, so she knows exactly what Bernie needs.

Bernie and Serena enter the room together and Serena tells Bernie to sit on the throne and she does. She shivers as her arse hits the cold leather of the chair. Serena walks towards her and kneels of the floor at her feet.  
“Hello Ma’am, I am your servant today and I have been asked here to pleasure you, if you allow me to!” Serena asks.  
Bernie straightens in the chair, uncrosses her legs and points to the space between her feet. “Here now servant!” Serena shuffles closer and awaits her next instruction.   
“I want you to suck my clit and make me come!” Serena parts her legs further and lifts them over the arm of the chair; pulls her forward so she sits on the edge and gets to work.  
Bernie comes quickly with a wail and covers Serena with her juices. Serena doesn't stop though, she carries on and teases two fingers at her entrance. 

“I think you need to do something properly with those fingers servant!” Bernie begs as she is just coming down from her first climax.  
Serena pulls herself up so she hovers her body over Bernie, breasts touching; she enters her two fingers at a fast and hard pace, her palm hitting the clit. She continues until she climaxes so hard she nearly falls of the chair; it was a good job Serena was hovering over her as Serena’s legs stops her from falling to the floor.  
After a while of trying to regain her breath and sitting back on the chair Serena asks “ready to go again?” Bernie nods and is pulled over to the bed.

Serena asks Bernie if they can try something that they haven’t discussed! Bernie replies “yes, I trust you.”  
Serena asks her to strip and she does the same, she also heads over to the cupboard and reaches for a strap on with a 7 inch dildo.   
Serena shows Bernie what she has planned and Bernie pats the bed and asks her to join her.   
“Would it be ok if I used this on you Bernie, this is your desires after all?” Bernie takes it off Serena looks at it and starts to deep throat the dildo. Serena growls and pushes her onto her knees. Bernie gives the dildo back nice and wet, helps to tighten the straps and watches as Serena sits on the bed with her back to the headboard.   
Serena asks her straddle her “its the best way for your first time!” She explains. Bernie nods and kneels astride her and slowly lowers herself onto the dildo; she gasps, arches her back thrusting her tits towards Serena as she is filled “Is this ok Bernie”…….”yes” she gasps.  
Serena grabs hold of her hips and helps her to thrust up and down on it; while doing this she takes her nipple in her mouth and starts to suck it, takes it in turns with the other nipple.   
“Serena, this is so good! I’m so full, you’re making me come again!” She pants out and then climaxes hard again.   
She rolls her hips through the orgasm until the twitches fade; breathing deeply with her head on Serena’s shoulder, staying like that until she has the energy to move off the dildo.

She is helped off and lowered back on the bed. “Have you had enough yet?” Serena purrs; Bernie eyes shining, shakes her head and replies “I have no strength in my legs through to keep me up.”   
Serena nods and lies her on her front with her pelvis on a couple of pillows; closes her legs slightly and she straddles them, spreading her arse cheeks apart while feeling for the opening of her pussy. She guides the dildo back in her entrance and slowly lowers herself on top of Bernie, entwines their fingers together. Serena starts to kiss and suck on her neck; she rocks her hips steadily pumping the dildo in and out of her causing the right amount of friction to come again and again.

Both fully sated and exhausted; they decide to leave the basement for a late lunch and a spot of shopping at the local centre.  
Both Bernie and Serena walk close together brushing their arms together as they shop. They don’t hold hands just yet. Bernie is scared that she will be seen by one of Ric’s colleagues and tells him.   
After their shopping trip they head out of town to enjoy a pub dinner. They talk about their childhoods, friends and their work. Serena explains more to Bernie what she does and her limits (with other people but not Bernie - “we are different”). Bernie tells her about her days in the RAMC and explains some of the scars on her body even though Serena has never questioned her about them.  
They discuss ex-husbands and their faults and sympathise with each other and talk about what they want in future (but not about their blossoming relationship).

When they reach the driveway to Serena’s home, Bernie spots Ric’s car.  
He is banging on the door shouting for Serena to “open the door and open it NOW!”   
Serena tells Bernie to quietly get out of the car and walk around the outskirts of the garden - follow the solar lights on the edge of the boarder - until she reaches the back garden wall. She explains that there is a large gate, “it is open now, go through it and lock it. That way he can’t get around the back. The gate is about 8 foot tall and solid wood! So he can’t get back there.” Bernie nods and quietly gets out of the car at the end of the long driveway.

 

Serena drives up the driveway to where Ric is standing. She shouts to get Ric’s attention “What do you want Mr Griffin?”  
“I want to talk to Bernie!” He shouts back getting into her face.  
“She is not here Mr Griffin, she left the night you left. I dropped her off at your house! I thought she was staying at home.” She explains looking him straight in the eye with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded over her chest.

“I want you off my property now Mr Griffin, if you don’t do so immediately I will call the Police!” She sternly tells him as she enters the house.  
Ric tries to stop the door from closing with is hand. “I want to see my wife!” He says again in frustration.

“Mr Griffin did you see any lights on when you arrived, NO! Did you see her exit my car when I arrived, NO! So what makes you think she is here! NOW GET OF MY PROPERTY.” with that she slams the door and see’s Ric stumble back from the force of the door closing. He leaves and Serena goes to get Bernie from the back door.  
Visibly shaking she pulls her into the basement (out of sight from the windows) until they can make sure that he has gone and Serena makes sure all of the curtains are closed.  
Serena finds Bernie crying on the bed. She runs over to her and hold her tight with soothing words promising to keep her safe.

When Bernie calms down they head out of the basement, straight to Bernies room. Serena again sleeps in the same bed ensuring that Bernie feels safe.


	8. Monday Morning Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly background information and fluff.  
> Please bare with the plot xx

Bernie wakes up crying! Serena holds her tight. “Serena I’m so sorry for last night” Bernie sobs. “It’s ok Bernie, I promise you its ok! We will ring the Solicitor this morning and arrange a meeting for today.” Bernie nods and continues to cry.  
When Bernie feels as though she can’t cry anymore she looks up at Serena “thank you Serena, I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” Serena smiles, wipes the wetness from her face and kisses her deeply; hands start to wander and Serena pulls back. She looks at Bernie deeply and goes back to kissing her. This time they don’t stop. They caress each other with kisses all over each others bodies, it is only when Bernie places her hand at the apex of Serena’s thighs she backs off placing her face into the crux of Serena’s neck.  
“Serena we can’t do this yet. Not here………I want to god I want to, but I want to make sure my head is clear and only have you in my mind……do you understand?  
Serena sits up and holds onto Bernies face gently making sure she is looking into her eyes “yes I understand, I’m sorry too and I to want this but only when you are ready. We will wait until you decide you are ready and clear minded.”  
Bernie sighs in relief puts her hands around Serena’s neck and kisses her again. These kisses and slow and light but filled with so much adoration of each other.

When they both finish they head to the kitchen. Serena starts to make breakfast; Bernie rings the solicitor to explain her circumstances and arranges an appointment for later that morning. She asks Serena to come with her as she is scared; she thinks that Ric will be trying to find her again.

Serena goes outside to her car and ensures that Bernie’s husband is not around; when she sees that the coast is clear she goes back to get Bernie. They head off to the solicitors. The appointment was very helpful and she starts the proceedings straight away; they apply to the bank to freeze their accounts and is advised by the solicitor to change her number. She helps her to do this by explaining to the company what has gone on and that she will be separating the contract and needs to change the number. The solicitor explains that Mr Griffin is not to know any of the information given and Bernie is assured due to the Data Protection Act they cannot divulge any of her information to anyone; she even sets up a password - she uses Serena’s name and date of birth as he wont know that information.

After the appointment they head to the local supermarket to do some grocery shopping. Bernie gets anxious and feels the start of a panic attack happening. Serena guides her to the toilets and calms her down. After a short while Bernie feels as though she can carry on shopping, and she does.

After food shopping they head to the hospital to speak to her CEO. She explains to her what has been going on, including the harassment from her soon to be ex-husband and asks her to change her personnel information, but to keep them to herself and not hand the change of information to HR until all of her circumstances calm down and she feels safe. The CEO agrees and offers a 3 month sabbatical. Bernie agrees to consider it and will let her know by Wednesday.  
Bernie feels a little more settled when she manages to get in and out of the hospital without meeting her husband or any questioning staff!

Bernie offers to take Serena out for the day. Serena agrees and they head off Bernie driving on a magical mystery tour.  
They end up in Weston-Super-Mare; “I suggest fish and chips Ms Campbell” as Bernie walks towards the shop. They buy their food and head to the wall by the beach. Serena leaves her standing there holding the food and disappears; Bernie starts to panic again when she arrives back with 2 hired beach chairs and a blanket from out of the car.  
“Your seat Ms Wolfe” Serena states with a twinkle in her eyes. Bernie calms back down and sits down on the blanket first to eat - so they can spread out the food and steal off each other.  
They end up kissing and rolling around on the blanket until Bernie straddles Serena, pins her hands by her head and kisses her deeply again.  
When they finally break apart, both of them sit on the chairs until the tide tickles their toes. They had watched the sunset on the beach with their fingers entwined and not a word said to each other. Just enjoying being together.

As the sea starts to surround them they finally decide to leave and head back to the car. “I don’t want to go home.” Serena tells Bernie.  
“What do you want to do next?” Bernie asks with a fire in her eyes.  
“Would you like to get a room for the night and continue to enjoy our time together here tomorrow?” Serena asks.  
Bernie smiles and they head to the hotel across the road. She books the honeymoon suite for 2 nights, Serena smiles in return and asks if she is sure. Bernie nods “I feel safe here with you, we can be together and enjoy ourselves without having to look over our shoulders all of the time.”   
Serena understands and leads her to their room for the next few days.

They enter the honeymoon suite and look around at the facilities. Serena notices a large jacuzzi bathtub that could easily fit them both in, an extra large shower and a glorious queen size bed.  
“Hmm, Ms Wolfe we have seemed to have forgotten something! We have no nightwear and no change of underwear for tomorrow; what are we to do?” Serena purrs and heads towards Bernie.  
“I think that we need to go shopping tomorrow for a change of clothes and underwear, but nightwear we don’t need to bother with! There is no point of putting something on that I fully intend to take off before you reach the bed!” Serena chuckles “Oh really Ms Wolfe, aren’t you a bit presumptuous?”  
Bernie takes a step back and was about to apologise when Serena places a finger on her lips; “I was joking Bernie as long as you are comfortable being naked in bed then I am too. At your speed remember.” When she finishes her sentence Bernie starts to suck on her finger.   
Serena pulls it out of her mouth with a pop; Serena groans and pulls Bernie into a strong passionate kiss.

They end up lying on top of the bed kissing again and start to allow their hands to wander, this time they didn’t stop. They allowed each other to feel and strip each other. There is no sex tonight, just enjoying the feeling of being naked together. They settle themselves into a comfortable position and fall asleep in each others arms.


	9. A glorious Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd day of their impromptu days away.  
> A conversation needs to had!

The sunlight shone through the large open window, Serena woke to an empty bed. She briefly sat up and tried to get her bearings remembering that she wasn’t at home, that Bernie had booked them into a room for two nights.   
Serena scoured the room with her eyes and still no sight of her. She called out for her, then all of a sudden - like an energetic bunny rabbit with Duracell up its arse - Bernie ran back from the bathroom and flew on the bed, landing right next to Serena; with toothpaste on the corner of her mouth.   
She shuffled closer, gazed in her eyes and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever given anyone. Serena hummed in pleasure, pulled back and decided that she wanted to play this morning. She leapt up out of bed stark naked and ran towards the bathroom.  
“You coming Ms Wolfe?” As she stood by the door waving her back towards the bathroom.  
Bernie jumped off the bed and ran to her. Serena hadn’t moved, she places her arms around Bernies neck and brought her in for another passionate long kiss, both allowing the other to explore with their hands again.  
Bernie eventually broke free slightly and walked Serena to the large shower cubical, she reached to switch it on and they waited for it to warm up. Looking at each other standing together naked, taking the time to take in the other persons beauty; washing each other sensually seeing where the other one gasps at their touch or squirms when they reach a ticklish spot.   
All information is stored for future reference.

They had agreed not to have sex and they didn’t.   
What they did do was just took the time to enjoy being together, exploring their feelings towards one another. Including how to get the other person sexually aroused.

After a very long shower, using the complimentary shower gel and shampoo etc. They decide to get dressed and explore the shopping centre this time they were hand in hand or wrapping their arms around the waist of each other. They were inseparable and carefree.

After a nice pub lunch, lots of wine and copious amount of shopping dropped off at the hotel they decided to go back to the beach. They were again talking again about their past; “Serena can I ask you something?” Serena nodded silently with a flush to her face, “When did you know that you preferred women? Was it before you were married?”  
Serena rolled towards Bernie and thought about the question.   
“It is not a case of preferring women I don’t think. It was a case of my husband never fulfilled my sexual need and he was the only person who I ever had sex with before marriage; but when I started my business, I noticed that women sexually arouse my. There was no chemistry regarding being in a relationship or being sexually attracted to another woman, but it did satisfy my sexual need. I have never been in a relationship with a woman before. That is why I wanted to separate the way we are together; some sort of mutual understanding, getting to know one another personally and allowing you to explore your and to some extent my sexual needs; and see if we are sexually attracted to each other. However I do feel after a few days the lines are starting to blur a little - not that I’m complaining mind you.” She finishes with a wink.

Bernie understood what she was saying and agreed that the lines were getting blurry; Bernie replied “Can me make an agreement. If we get to a point where we want to stop, we just be honest with each other and tell the other person! We then stop with no consequences for doing so.”   
Serena agreed and affectionately stroked Bernies face and kissed her again, slowly and sloppily.

At around 4pm again the tide started to come in, they decided to leave the beach before it reached them. “Ice-cream Ms Campbell?” Bernie asked. “I would love a ’69’ oh I mean a ’99’ please Ms Wolfe” exaggerating the ’69’ with a squeeze to Bernies arse and a wiggle of her right brow.  
Bernie let out a honk of a laugh “Well Ms Campbell you may get your wish on both counts if you be a ‘very good girl’!” Her voice lowers and Serena squeezes her knees together.  
“Ding Dong Ms Wolfe!” Two can play at that game she thinks; as she took a long swipe of her ice-cream with the tip of her tongue, wiping the drips with her finger and then sucking on it letting it go with a pop!  
Bernie coughs, goes bright berry red and replies quietly in her ear “room now!” She the proceeds to run with the ice-cream in hand to the hotel and leaves Serena to follow behind.

Bernie waits for Serena at the lift. Her ice-cream eaten but so childlike she has remnants of it around the edge of her mouth. Serena catches up as she enters the lift, just as the doors closes she grabs Bernies face in her hands and licks the sticky substance off her face. She just about finished when the lift door opens on their floor; when the door opens enough fro her to get through, she decides to run leaving Bernie this time to catch up!

Serena just gets through the door she she is lifted into a bear hug and thrown onto the bed. Serena chuckles and Bernie starts to undress her roughly. There is no hesitation in her movements; Serena is laid bare on the bed. Bernie starts to undress herself while Serena just looks at her with lustful eyes; when she is completely naked she places herself on top of Serena and again kisses her slowly and passionately.

Bernie pulls back breathless; “How far do you want to go Bernie? I’m happy with going forward or just being like this, if that is what you want!” Serena whispers. Bernie apologies and nods.  
“I want to Serena but I can’t just yet. If we were back at your house in the basement then yes; but here in a romantic setting I can’t.”  
“Bernie darling its alright, at you pace remember. No consequences or hurt feelings if we go no further. I promise!”

Just before they turn off the light to go to sleep; Serena can see the cogs turning in Bernie’s mind.   
“What are you thinking about Bernie? You can talk to me you know.” She enquires and waits for Bernie to collect her thoughts.  
“I am just trying to figure out in my mind what we are. What we are doing!” Bernies sighs and starts again after “I know we are drawn to one another and that we are ‘sleeping together’ but we have never discussed what we are together. Am I making any sense?”   
She looks to Serena for an answer.  
“What do you want it to be Bernie? I will not pressure you into a relationship, but I feel that is what we have. I am too feeling deeply drawn to you. I have started to have feelings for you.” Bernie smiles at Serena “So we both have feelings for one another?” Bernie again shyly looks at Serena through her fringe for an answer “yes Bernie I do have feelings for you. I would like to be in a relationship with you. Friends with benefits isn’t something I want. Do you want it too?” This time it is Serena who goes quiet and shy; “Yes I want a relationship with you, but there is one thing that I don’t want us to do!” She stares nervously at Serena and continues “I don’t want us to have sex in our bedroom until the divorce is finalised. We can still explore in the basement; but not anywhere else!”  
Serena sighs in relief and agrees that they shall wait to ‘make love’ until Bernie is free and single, but if she isn’t ready then, then Serena will wait.

With them again on the same page they enjoy their last night in the hotel, cuddling and having sweet dreams.


	10. Going back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their bubble has well and truly burst upon arriving home.

They arrive back at the house just a little after lunch. There are several messages on the answering machine for Bernie and Serena.  
Ric isn’t very happy!   
He has received the divorce papers from Bernies solicitor and has found out that their joint accounts have been frozen.  
There is also a message from Ms Tate for Bernie.   
She asks her to contact her as soon as possible; so she does “Ms Tate it is Bernie Wolfe here. I have received your message to contact you. Is everything ok?”  
Abigail goes into detail about how Ric had gone to the ward shouting and asking everyone to get in contact with you to tell you to ‘go home!’   
“We ended up having to get security to escort him off the building. I then spoke to all of the staff on AAU to strenuously remind them of Data Protection and not to contact you in any way that I would personally do it. Hence my voicemail. Your mobile seems not to be working neither.”  
Bernie flops onto the sofa “Thank you Ms Tate. Please keep me updated as soon as possible. I will contact my solicitor now and update them what has happened. I will also look into why my phone isn’t working. I went away to clear my head for a few days and kept the phone charged; but now I know why no one has contacted me!”  
They exchanged pleasantries and goodbyes and vowed to be in contact if either has anymore information.  
Serena approaches Bernie, “there is another message on the answer phone for you.” Bernie looks at Serena scared; “It is from the solicitor. She has sent the divorce papers to Ric and can you ring her asap!”  
Bernie picks up her mobile and tries to ring the solicitor. No ring tone! “For Christ sake!” She slams the phone across the sofa. Serena just looks at her.  
“We need to go to speak to the phone company as well! My phone isn’t connected. Can I please use the house phone to ring the solicitor.”  
Serena nods and goes to leave the room, Bernie grabs her hand and begs her to stay with her. Serena nods and cuddles into her while making the call.

“Hello Ms Wolfe, I have sent the divorce papers as agreed and had the court papers to freeze your joint assets.” The solicitor states.  
“I know, I have come home after 2 days away, to several phone calls to Serena from my husband telling me to ‘come home’. He has been to my work and caused a ruckus there, he ended up being escorted of the premises by security; and to top it off my mobile wont connect!” Bernie replies frustrated.  
“I will look into the phone for you and will document what you have told me. Record the voicemails onto another device and email them me, I will speak to Ms Tate and ask her for statements to what happened the other day, then I will speak to the court to see if we can get the divorce settled without him signing the papers. They can sometimes do that if there is abuse. Finally I am going to apply for a restraining order for you with immediate effect but I will need you to come to the office to sign the documents.  
Bernie agreed and said she would be there in an hour and will deliver the evidence to her and the documents to the courthouse.  
With Serena’s help they did just that. But upon exiting the solicitors there was someone waiting for them. They just about got out through the door when Bernie felt a sharp tug to her elbow that made her lose her balance and fall to the floor. When Serena realised what had happened and who it was she quickly ran back inside and told the receptionist to contact the police and Bernie’s solicitor stating what was happening outside.

Ric stood over Bernie shouting abuse at her and stating that he will not sign the divorce papers - EVER! He goes to pull Bernie to her feet by her hair when Serena comes back out she pushes him away from Bernie before he could get hold of her hair.  
He stumbles backwards but does not fall to the ground, Bernie manages to gets up off the floor and they both start to go back to the solicitors. Ric roughly pulls Bernie by her jacket, but as it is open; she just allows it to slip off her arms again sending him stumbling backwards shouting profanities at her.  
This time they manage to get in the solicitors when the receptionist closes and locks the doors behind them.  
The solicitor makes sure that the police are on the way and starts to make copies of the evidence from the CCTV.

Bernie realises that Ric has the documents that was needed for the courthouse! Serena calms a panicky Bernie down and reminds her that the solicitor will have copies and she will deal with it.

After a short wait the police arrive and take statements from all involved.   
Ric had left the scene but the police promise to arrest him for assault. Which they do rather rapidly as the courthouse staff have arrested him for making threats against the staff or to anyone who will sign the restraining order that his wife was about to apply for.

Bernie heads back to Serena’s again visibly shaking.   
Serena updates Ms Tate on what has happened and she vows to keep a look out for any further incidents.   
The solicitor calls Bernie later that day and informs them that Ric managed to get her contract cancelled by pretending to be her and even though Ric couldn’t guess the password “the operative still cancelled it as he said you were deceased and never gave him your password! They also failed to look at the previous notes on the file that should have stopped this from happening. They will have you switched back on in a hour” she confirms.

“Bloody cheek!” Was the first words that came from Serena’s mouth. 

The solicitor informs them that all of this information has been passed onto the police and the courthouse; the restraining order has been given to them both! So Ric is not allowed within 50 metres of them in a public place, he is not to contact either of you by any methods, and he cannot approach your place of work or Serena’s home.

Bernie manages a small sigh of relief and cuddles unto Serena for the rest of the evening. They head to bed together as they have done since the Friday night.

Serena wakes up startled. Bernie is thrashing around in her sleep shouting “GET OFF ME!” Over and over again.  
Serena tries to gently wake Bernie with no success. So she tries by running the back of her hand on her cheek whispering her name. This makes it worse. Not knowing what to do but needing to wake Bernie from her nightmare, she goes to the bedroom and got a cup of cold water and started to spray Bernie with droplets from a flick of her fingers onto her face. This does however work; it shocks Bernie and wakes her quickly.   
Bernie bolts upright right in front of Serena. It takes a few seconds to get her bearings and realises that she is safe. She falls in Serena’s arms sobbing.  
“Its OK baby, you are safe with me, Ric is not here! It’s just you and me.” Serena repeats this over and over again.   
She guides her through to the hall, down stairs to the kitchen and places her on a kitchen chair.  
Serena leaves Bernies side to put the kettle on and gives her a sweet camomile tea to drink. 

Bernie begins to speak.  
“He used to hit me!” She paused constantly looking at the floor twisting her fingers together. “If he had a bad day at work or his tea wasn’t on the table, his clothes are not folded right……….any reason he could find……….he used to hit me!” She repeated. “There was never any visible bruises, they were always to my torso or legs. There were days I used to get changed in the toilets so no one could see the bruises or prints he left on me. I was a coward, I never fought back or defended myself! I learned the hard way; if I tried to retaliate or protect myself he hurt me for longer and it was always worse.” She continued to sob. Serena cradled her tightly not saying anything yet.  
“I should have left before, but I knew what he is capable of! I shouldn’t stay here. He will come after you now, restraining order or not, he will target you now! I can’t let him do that to you Serena!”   
Serena lifts her chin and replies “Let him do his worst! The police have him for tonight so we don’t need to worry for now. We do have the restraining order and I WILL report him every time he does something! I am not afraid of him Bernie!!!!! And you will stay here, I will look after you I promise.”  
Bernie looks her in the eye to see if she really means it, there is no evidence in her face to tell her otherwise. So she agrees to stay for now at least.

They carry on talking about what is going to happen at the weekend with Serena’s visitors, what they need to do next for both of them; petty little things like food shopping and planning to go for a walk at the park.

When she finishes her tea, they headed back to bed. Serena keeping Bernie safe.


	11. The basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has had a tough week, and Serena helps her deal with it.  
> Serena is good at her job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW this chapter.

It is now Friday morning and they know that they cannot use the basement from this afternoon until Monday!   
Serena has some regular guests coming to stay.

They decide to make full use of it!

This time Bernies note is very clear.   
I want to forget! I want you to take me to ecstasy over and over again.   
I want you to completely dominate me and fuck me until I collapse and can’t move. You can strap me down, pin me up or leave marks. Literally anything to make me forget this last week!

Serena has done this plenty of times with her customers. Many of them only come to her alone to be dominated, some come with partners to learn how to do it safely, some do it with their mistresses. This time it feels different; she has never done it with someone she has feelings for and actually hasn’t had sex with out of the basement due to ‘complications!’ Serena decides to put her feelings aside and treat this as she would for a customer.   
Bernie must need this, so I will give her this she thinks. 

Serena looks at her questioningly, she knows they have had a rough week but is this what she really wants? Bernie silently but firmly nods to Serena knowing that she is questioning her silently.  
“We shall have safe words then.” Serena firmly says to Bernie; “Red means stop immediately, Yellow means go easier, Orange means to wait and Black means your in pain. We won’t be using the usual bedroom then, I have another room………not many people know about this room……….but I will take you in there!” Serena explains; she unlocks the door and then takes her into the 'secret room’.

Bernie stands there open mouthed! She turns to Serena with dark eyes and a smirk on her face.   
“This is like a torture room! Can we use anywhere in here?” Bernie asks as she walks around brushing her fingers in awe on the equipment and various contraptions.  
“Yes it is and yes you can!” Serena points out to the signs clearly visible with the safe words on “Don’t forget you can use these anytime.” She follows Bernie closely around the room, after two circuits of the room she asks “What would you like to try first?”  
Bernie looks around the room, considers carefully and points to the ropes hanging from the ceiling with holes just big enough for someones wrist to be placed in; but high enough to be stretched.   
Serena shows her what is on the floor; there are two more ropes with anklets attached! Bernies eyes light up and stands underneath it waiting for Serena to give the next command.

Bernie is escorted back to the changing rooms. The enjoyment starts now, this is what we wanted to do before the twat of a husband decides to be a idiot; Bernie thinks with her mind full of desire. 

Serena firmly tells her “I want you naked and back in the room within the next 5 minutes. You shall be on your knees and place your hands behind your back! Do you understand Major?”   
Bernie takes a deep breath followed by a gulp and nods. She does just as she is told and waits for her in the room.

Serena arrives wearing her favourite secretaries outfit - as she calls it.   
Tight thigh length pencil black skirt, a white blouse unbuttoned to the centre of her cleavage, red lace and black satin bra just showing through, fish net tights and black stiletto shoes…..oh and the sexiest pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose.

When Serena enters the room Bernie groans loudly and rubs her thighs together.   
Serena goes straight to the bench and grabs the cat-o-nine-tails whip!  
She slaps her on the back and tells her to “Get up! I want you on your feet!”  
Bernie does as she is told. Serena parts her legs and fastens the anklets on, drags her nails from the ankle to the apex of her thighs.  
3 more whips to the inside of her thighs brushing her hot sex centre.   
A squeal leaks from Bernies mouth.   
Serena looks at her in the eyes questioning if she is ok to continue. Bernie knows the look and nods “please miss”.  
Serena then places her wrists in the loops of the rope and shows her how to release herself if she needs to.  
A further harsh 3 whips to her stomach and breast area. Again Bernie loudly moans, trying to bring her knees together to get some friction to her core. 

Serena notices this so then places the handle of the whip between her lips and rubs it up and down catching her clit as she goes.   
The handle was very wet, Serena stands in front of her and seductively licks it clean stating how she tastes good.  
Bernie starts to squirm so she whips her again harder on her bottom.  
“Thank you miss” came from Bernie, knowing Serena needed to know she was still ok.

Serena drops the whip between her legs and goes to get the pegs. 2 of the pegs are placed on Bernies nipples with a wail. 2 more are placed on the outer lips of her pussy and the final one is placed gently on her clit!  
Bernies knees give way at this point but she is kept upright by grabbing onto her restraints tightly. There is a glorious pain when it is applied to her clit, she enjoys being played with; Serena hits the peg on her clit gently with a flick of her finger.  
Serena picks up the whip again and whips the pegs off Bernie, this takes several attempts. This time Bernie screams. This scream is a mix of pleasure and pain.   
She still however does not use any safe words.

Again looking for permission to continue Serena stands in front of Bernie. Her response is a nod and “Please miss I need more!”   
Serena kisses her on the lips, Bernie tries to kiss back; Serena pulls slightly back away from her face and sucks on her sensitive nipples and cups and strokes her core.  
Bernie squirms again and pants in delight. Serena then with her fingers circling her clit, she slaps her arse hard several times on each cheek, leaving hand prints where the contact was made.  
“Oh my god Serena…..you are so good……..please miss make me cum! I need to cum!” Bernie begs.  
“No Bernie you cannot cum. Not until I give you permission! You must wait!” Serena sternly tells her while circling her clit with vigour.  
She suddenly stops, takes several steps back making eye contact with Bernie.  
Again Bernie starts to beg “Please miss don’t stop…..I need you……please don’t stop!”

Serena leaves and then returns with the strap on, on. This time it is bigger and thicker than the one they have used before and is ribbed.   
Serena doesn’t lubricate it, she wants to see if it goes in without it; she pulls Bernies waist so her arse sticks out opening her entrance wider.   
Serena then guides it in slowly. She is surprised that it goes in with ease. While wrapping one arm around her pelvis to keep her still, the other hand is tightly on her shoulder giving her a full stretch of her back arching as much as she can; Then she pumps in and out vigorously until Bernie is begging loudly for permission to cum.   
Eventually after constant begging Serena gives her those magic words.  
“You can come for me now Bernie”, and she does, she comes so hard she squirts all down her legs, she lets go of the rope above her head and collapses to the floor on her hands and knees. Leaving Serena standing upright pleased with herself.  
Serena bends over to her ear, breathes heavily in it and asks if she wants to continue, Bernie just nods. Serena undoes the anklets, helps her to her feet and guides her over to sit onto a tilted table.

 

Serena gives Bernie a minute to gather herself. When she is ready she lies back; Serena ties her down by her hands - they are stretched out to the sides of her, her torso - a thick belt across her stomach so she cant buckle her pelvis up, her legs are opened and placed in stirrups and again strapped down.  
“You still ok to continue?” Serena asks “You can stop at anytime!” She adds.  
Bernie replies “I’m ok………I need this honestly Serena, please make we come again and again…….please fuck me!”“Not yet major! I’m going to have a bit of fun first! Do not cum until I tell you remember!” Bernie nods and waits for her to continue and return from the table with the next aide.

This time she returns with a ball type vibrator. She places it just above and below her clit and Bernie is screaming and screaming in ecstasy, trying to buckle and squirm; but because she is tightly tied down all she can do is fist her hands and curls her toes painfully.   
Bernie is begging to cum straight away! She has never felt anything like this before. The sensation sends tingles all over her body unable to stop moving in the tight space.  
So Serena takes it away after a few minutes so she can calm down.   
Bernie whimpers at the loss of the sensation.   
Serena continues this several times until she knows that Bernie will cum if she carries on any more; she wouldn’t have any control over her orgasm.  
Serena lowers he face and starts to lick her through her folds; sticking her tongue as deep as it will go then sucks on her clit while grazing her teeth over it. Again Bernie is begging to cum.   
Serena again backs off, stands up and waits for her to calm down again! Bernie is getting frustrated; she brings her the edge of an orgasm only to steal it away from her; over and over this happens…….she just wants to cum again!  
Bernie is now begging again to be filled and fucked.

Serena reached for a small foot stool that raises her so her hips are level with Bernies; she places the dildo at the entrance of her pussy and waits. Grabbing hold of the strap over her stomach in one hand and her throat lightly gripping in the other she again fucks her so hard that she cannot speak even to beg for release.  
After several minutes of a good pounding and a rather red flush appearing all over Bernies body she hears those words again.  
“Come for me Bernie………..Now!” Bernie comes so hard and several times, until she passes out!

While she is unconscious Serena releases her from the straps, places her hands down by her side and strokes her face until she wakes.  
“Alright Bernie?” Serena asks quietly. “Was that ok?”  
Bernie took a deep breath and replies “that was the best experience of my life. I have never come like that before and so many times in one go. Can we rest in the other room for a while? I don’t think I can move too far and definitely not upstairs yet.” Serena nods and helps her into the bed, locking the door behind them.

Serena takes off her clothes until she gets to her underwear, she gets into the bed, Bernie pouts at her, sits up, pulls her closer and proceeds to take off her underwear for her and slings it across the room.   
Bernie spends time showering her with kisses, sucking neck, her breasts and just below her ears until tiredness takes over them and they fall asleep as always entangled together.

They sleep for about two hours and Serena is stirred by Bernie rubbing Serena’s clit with her fingers. “Hmmmm Bernie? This was about you!”  
Bernie smiles as she looks down at her “It was about me, now I want to have little fun of my own, but my legs wont allow me to leave here I’m afraid.”  
Serena smiles smugly, opens her legs wide, giggles and kisses her. “Do with me as you want!”

Bernie decides that she will worship every inch of Serena’s body starting at her feet. She starts by slowly sucking in her toes, her legs, her stomach, all the way up to her neck. She misses out where Serena needs her the most; her hot wet core and her aching breasts. Serena is writhing under her.  
Bernie eventually massages her breasts and places her thigh in-between Serena’s legs putting pressure and opening her labia. Bernie starts to rock placing her clit on Serena thigh.  
Serena pulls Bernie down and they hold each other in a tight embrace their faces in the necks of each other; while they are together working a rhythm to get them aroused again.  
They rock together in unison until they both enjoy a prolonged soft orgasm together. 

Bernie continues by taking her hand in-between their bodies all the way down to her aching wet core; placing 3 fingers inside her still in a tight embrace kissing her neck, face and breasts; riding her through another orgasm.  
Finally she unwraps herself from Serena, shuffles down between her thighs, places her mouth on her clit and savages her with her tongue and her fingers deep inside until she too squirts all over Bernie’s hand and chin.  
“OMG Bernie, no one has ever made me squirt before! How the hell did you get me to do that!” Serena gasps.  
“Well you did say that you would only ask me to do your next internal examination! So I thought I would make a start!” She retorts with a smirk!  
“Well thank you Dr. When do I need to make my next appointment?” Serena throws back. Bernie honks, “whenever you need to come again, hard!” 

With that they again fall asleep and don’t move until tea time.   
They know they can’t return to the basement until her guest have left on Monday!  
Only 3 more days to wait Bernie and Serena thinks to themselves.


	12. The weekend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has some unexpected news.

Serena is only needed in the basement for a few hours on the Friday, she shows her regular guest and introduces Bernie as her ‘girlfriend’. They exchange pleasantries and Bernie heads upstairs to her room; she still feeling the effects of yesterday, especially when she sits down. The marks are still visible but she doesn't mind. They will be her memories that will get her through the next 3 days.  
Bernie stirs when Serena joins her on the bed, they spoon together and doze off until Bernies phone is ringing.  
She moves to answer it and frowns when she sees it is the hospital.   
“Hello Ms Wolfe speaking” she answers it apprehensively.   
“Good evening Ms Wolfe its Ms Tate here, are you free for a brief chat?”  
Bernie replies a yes and asks if there is something wrong; she is hoping that Ric hasn’t been back to the hospital!  
“I have a proposition for you. I have been approached by your previous commanding officer to see if you could be released from your post for a few months. Well 3 to be exact!” Bernie sits there like a gobsmacked goldfish!  
Ms Tate continues “I have explained that you are on a sabbatical but I would contact you with the proposal.”  
Bernie finally manages to speak “What do they want and when do they want me?”   
Serena now sits up rapidly looking at Bernie with concern written all over her face.  
“They want you in the next 48 hours to attend your barracks. They want you to go to Germany to train some medics. You would be required to stay for 3 months and I don’t think they are going to take a no from me.”  
Bernie gulps thanks her and gets the details to contact them herself.

Serena turns to Bernie and waits for her to say something.  
“They want me to go back to the Army Serena.” She whispers. “They want me to go to Germany for 3 months, I am supposed to leave in 48 hours.”  
Serena gets up and leaves the bedroom silently.  
Bernie doesn’t follow her immediately, when she does; she silently waits for Serena to say something in return.  
“What about us Bernie?” She asks in tears. “I know we have only been together for a short period of time, but where do we stand?”  
Bernie holds her tight and replies “I am hoping that you will wait for me to return; when I do the divorce should be over and then we can start our relationship afresh. Would you be willing to wait for me Serena?” She is practically begging.  
They go to their personal lounge and sit together silently. Neither of them knowing what to say next. Bernie has left it open for Serena to reply but she hasn’t uttered a word!

“Bernie is this what you want? You were supposed to be taking a break from the hospital anyway and it would be the agreed 3 months that you already agreed with your CEO. So do you want to go?” Serena asks looking at their knees.  
Bernie raises her chin and looks her in the eye trying to portray her feelings “I only want to go if it means you will wait for me. I would see if you could visit while I’m away, if thats what you would like? We could stay in contact everyday; but most importantly I would be keeping you safe from Ric. I know that you said you are not worried but I am. This way if he gets in contact again you can tell him honestly that I have gone back to the Army. He would definitely check that piece of information out!”  
Serena nods and lets out a chuckle. “Then I will support you in what ever decisions you make. I won’t need to wait for you if I can visit! As long as I am here for the bookings I am free to come over to you!”  
Bernie kisses her passionately. “Thank you Serena, for everything. I Love you!”  
Serena now sits there like she has been smacked by the same goldfish…… “Yes Serena I love you!” Now its Serena in tears and kisses her passionately whispering words of love back to Bernie.

Bernie contacts her commanding officer and agrees to the commission. She has arranged for her personal information to be changed so that Serena will be her next of kin and that no contact is to be given to her soon to be ex-husband; and gives the reasons for it.

Bernie nexts contacts her solicitor and tells her the change and to discuss any information with Serena if she can’t be gotten hold of while away. The solicitor confirms that the divorce should be settled before her return and she is currently speaking to her ex-husbands solicitor to separate assets.   
When the conversation has finished Serena helps Bernie to pack again.

The weekend flies by and they only have until Monday evening (7pm) before Bernie has to catch her flight to Germany.  
Serena is glad when her guests decide to leave early. It means all of her time can be dedicated to the few hours she has left with Bernie.


	13. Before she heads to Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last morning together before Bernie goes to Germany.  
> It feels a little different now!

It is Monday mid morning. The guests have left and all of the cleaning and washing is done. Serena goes to find Bernie who is double checking her packing; she leaves today.  
Serena wraps her arms around Bernie’s waist and hugs her from behind peppering kisses to he neck.  
“Hmmm, thats nice” Bernie hums as Serena’s hands reach her breasts massaging them over her t-shirt.  
“We have the house to ourselves now……..what shall we do for the next 5 hours before you have to get ready to leave?” Serena asks as her hands wander down Bernies trousers. “The basement is free, that is if you want to?” She continues she now fondles her arse grounding their pelvis’ together.  
Bernie smiled took Serena’s hand and led her down to the basement. 

They entered the changing rooms and kissed chastely; “I want this to be about you today, it is me leaving after all.” Bernie states to Serena against her lips.  
“It is about us my love. Shall we just see where it takes us. No planning, no role play…..just us!” She replies; Bernie brushes their noses together and nods.

Both of them feel that this is different from before; in which it is in one way, its unplanned and there are feelings now behind what they are about to do. Feelings hasn’t been in this room for either of them; exploring, de-stressing and an erotic experience have definitely been there, but their feelings have all been grown upstairs or when they were away. They both agreed that no sex outside of the basement wouldn’t happen until Bernie is divorced. This feels like yes they are going to have sex, but they also feel like they are about to ‘make love’ together.  
Can they ‘make love’ together before the divorce is settled?   
Today would be the day they find out.

They walk into the room and stand in front of each other. Both very nervous, Serena looks into Bernie’s eyes who has a tear that is just about to fall, she strokes her cheek and wipes the tear away and pulls her in for a series of chaste kisses.  
Several minutes later they pull back and again just stare at each other. Bernie gives a small chuckle “We have been in here several times, done many things together, but I am so nervous to touch you……..I love you Serena.” She whispers.  
Serena smiles “I love you too Bernie.” 

It was Serena that moved first, she takes Bernie’s t-shirt and slowly pull it over her head, her finger tips draw down from her shoulders, over her bra covered breasts around her back, undoes her bra and drops it to the floor.  
Serena stands there in awe. She goes to pull her own top off when Bernie stops her.  
Bernie grabs the top and copies Serena’s movements from before but instead of just her fingers she follows it by kissing her as she goes.  
Serena melts in her arms. Bernie pulls her in close breasts rubbing together as they are heavy breathing; her hands fall to the waistband of Serena’s trousers and pushes them down for Serena to take off while still kissing her face, neck and top of her breasts.  
It was this time Serena to follow suit but she kneels down on the floor, kisses her belly and the kisses follows the way of the trousers.

Bernie looked down to Serena who is still on her knees kissing her thighs looking up at her, smirking and her eyes are dancing like fire. Serena pushes her legs apart as she creeps up to her core. Her destination is finally accessible she takes a long swipe from her labia to the clit. Bernie shakes at her first touch; she grabs hold of her hair to keep her in place and tries to keep her legs straight.  
When she comes her legs gives way and she slides down the front of Serena who places her on her knees into Serena arms.  
After several minutes Bernie kisses Serena deeply, she gets up pulling her with her and then walks her over to the bed.

Bernie crawls backwards on the bed and Serena crawls on all fours allowing her breasts to swing as she moves. Bernie is mesmerised “eyes up major, they are too saggy.” Serena states uncomfortably.  
“Saggy are you kidding me! These bundles of joy are beautiful, they are incredibly sexy and they turn me on even when they are covered. Saggy they are not!!!” Bernie argued through her sexiest voice going.   
Serena blushed and smiled at her, not that Bernie noticed the smile as her eyes were still fixed on her breasts again.  
So when Serena’s face met hers, she went to kiss her but pulled back and carried on crawling upwards until her breasts are hovering over her lips. Bernie took one breast in one hand and her lips sealed the other breast. Serena didn’t realise that someone could literally snog breasts; Bernie has mastered it down to a ’T’. How erotic can someone make kissing breasts!

After much attention to her breasts she withdraws them and starts to crawl backwards when Bernie asks her to turn around. She encourages her to straddle her face and pulls her pelvis on to her awaiting mouth. Serena obliges but not before placing her head and hands between Bernies legs too!  
Both taking advantage of the opportunity in front of them they both licked, stroked and thrusted until they had several orgasms later.   
Serena could keep herself upright so fell directly on Bernie.  
Bernie didn’t mind, she took her nails and dragged them from Serena’s shoulders to her arse and back up again. She squirms above her and she can clearly see how wet she is becoming again; Bernie takes great pleasure in rubbing her nose into her opening and twitching her clit with her tongue until she cums again.  
This time Serena rolls off Bernie twitching for a long time. They both lay on the bed splayed out calming their breaths until one of them could move.

About half an hour later Bernie gets up off the bed and goes to the dresser and collects the double headed dildo. Serena places one end into Bernie and helps her tie the straps tight. Bernie lies her back down, Serena puts her legs around the waist of Bernie, her feet resting in the middle of her back.   
Bernie places the dildo in Serena gently all the way in. She lies down over Serena kissing her as she slowly thrusting in and out at a steady pace.   
“Bernie…..I……need…..more……please…….” Serena begs.  
Bernie raises herself up, increases the strength and pace of her thrusts as she uses her thumb to play with her clit. Serena is matching her as she bucks up to meet the dildo mid air, her fingers are squeezing Bernies breasts hard as she comes violently.  
“That was amazing..Thank…..you……I…….love…..you” she pants as Bernie lies beside her.   
“You never need to thank me for making love to you or for loving you. You are the most important person in my life and I hope that it will be forever.” Bernie replies looking directly into Serena’s eyes trying to conveying her love for the woman lying next to her.  
“I hope so too” Serena says as they fall asleep.

Bernie’s phone is again ringing to wake them. It is her taxi stating it is on its way. Bernie wakes Serena and tells her its time that she has to go. They both get dressed quickly and head to get Bernie’s luggage. As they wait by the door for the taxi, Bernie pushes her against the door and kisses her with such passion to last them until they meet again.  
I love you’s were exchanged as she gets into the taxi to head back to the Army in Germany.

Surely we wont have to wait the 3 months to see each other again Serena wonders as Bernie goes out of sight.

Just as she is about to close the front door Serena sees Ric walking up her driveway.  
Serena heads quickly indoors and calls the police immediately. She contemplates calling Bernie but decides against it knowing she would return straight away.  
She sits directly behind the door waiting for the police to arrive.


	14. Dealing with Ric.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ric is back, Bernie has gone and Serena does what she does best.

Ric is banging on the door for Serena to open it. His words are vile; but unbeknown to him, Serena was recording the whole thing on her phone.  
She sees him trying to look through the windows while hurling the abuse, but as she is currently still sitting by the door she is shielded and out of sight.  
Suddenly she can hear the sirens wailing in the distance and Ric stops the shouting and banging. In fact she cannot see him or hear him anywhere.  
She still sits and waits, too frightened to move.   
Bernie was right she thinks; Ric will go after her now. She doesn’t have Bernie to protect her anymore.

The police arrive quickly and confirm that Ric has left the premises and Serena lets them listen to his abuse that he was hurling through the door and windows. They send it to themselves via email, and they suggest she gets onto Bernies solicitor to keep her updated.  
When the police leave she does this along with a copy of the CCTV footage too!  
“Have you told Ms Wolfe?” The solicitor asks, she tells them no and explains that it happened as she left to go to the airport. The solicitor understands and notes it in her records. She tells her to keep her updated with any further issues. Serena agrees and says her goodbyes.

What to do now she thinks nervously. She sits at the breakfast bar staring into space for ages as a ping from her phone draws her attention back to the real world. She smiles as it is from Bernie Arrived at the airport and missing you already xx love you xx. It is now at this point she breaks down crying. She misses her too and what has just happened with Ric she feels so alone, scared and vulnerable. Serena Campbell dominatrix has not felt like this in a long time. She eventually replies to Bernie knowing that she will now be in the air I miss you too xx and I love you xx.

The following day Serena tries to keep busy.   
She has cleaned all the way through, done some shopping, put an order of new equipment in for the basement; But Serena is bored and unusually weepy.  
So Serena does what she does best……..she works……… she rings a few of her frequent guests and asks them if they want to come any play at one of her parties. She hasn’t had one of these parties for such a long time. There are only a few that she would ever invite, never partakes in any sex activities herself; she just allows everyone else to have a ‘little fun’ with their partners.  
4 hours later her guests start to arrive. She invites them straight down to the basement to get themselves ready and introduces then to other guests as they arrive.  
After all guests have advanced to the basement she gets herself ready trying to hold back her tears. 

 

Serena dresses in a tight latex dress that only just covers her arse, no underwear and her usual black high heels.  
She explains the rules - only consensual sex between them all and they can use any of the equipment as long as they use the protection provided.

One couple need help to bound their partner with the rope and suspend her in the air, they have never done this before; so she helps and shows how to do a quick release if needed.   
Another couple wanted to show what the best way to use the rope while not being tied to any furniture - she manages to tie his partner up effectively, so she leaves them to it.  
Her final couple needed no help. So she sat on the throne reliving what Bernie ordered her to do when they used it. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t realise that a man was now standing in front of her cupping her core. When she did become aware she suddenly batted his hand away, got onto her feet and pushed him backwards.   
“You know the rules…….you know I don’t get involved and you certainly don’t touch me!…..you need to leave now!!!!” She is practically shouting at him.   
“I want you though Serena, I come here have fun with my many lady friends but all I want is you!” He states frankly.   
“As I said I never have gotten and never will get involved with any of my guests. ” She firmly states as she is walking him out of the room.

He backs her to the changing cubical trying to feel her body. The next thing he knows he can’t breathe and he is flat on his back. Serena had been backed into a corner so kneed him in his nuts as he thrusted his groin forward, he clearly didn’t know that Serena could protect herself when provoked.  
Two of the other men come rushing to her aide and unceremoniously throws him out of her house. He is told he would not be welcomed back; if he did then she would involve the police. He threw his hands in the air in defeat got dressed and walked away, never to be seen again; His partner tries to apologise and leaves shortly afterwards.  
The other guests makes sure she is ok and they continue the party until early morning.

Suitably tired and all guests have gone she heads off to bed. When she climbs into the bed she notices a message from Bernie.   
Arrived safe and sound. Had my orientation and met some old colleagues. Going to be a busy few weeks. Will call tomorrow xx love you xx.  
Serena breaks down again eventually falling asleep. Tomorrow will be better she thinks.


	15. One month later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise from Germany.

Its a Friday morning and Serena is preparing for her guests to arrive later that day when she hears the doorbell ringing. Funny I haven’t ordered anymore equipment and the shopping isn’t being delivered until later; she thinks heading towards the front door.

She is greeted with a massive bouquet of flowers along with a large envelope. Serena thanked the delivery man and headed into the kitchen. There was a small note in the flowers that she opened 1st.   
To my dearest Serena, I hope you love these flowers and my present to you. Please open the big envelope when you have time to enjoy it. Missing you loads xx Bernie xx.  
A few tears drop from her eyes as she admires the note and flowers; she rearranges them into a vase and places them in her living room. After lunch she opened the large envelope as requested and saw that Bernie has organised a mid week break for Serena to join her in Germany.   
She would arrive Monday evening and fly back early Friday; as she already knew she had guests staying the weekend again.  
Serena contacted her guests and asked if it would be ok if they left early Monday morning as she has travel plans for later that day. They were friends of Serena’s so they agreed with no issue. 

Serena texts Bernie straight back.   
Thank you for my gorgeous flowers xx unfortunately I have to wait for another 3 days before I can be in your arms again xx love you and see you in 3 days xx Serena xx.

She smiling for the rest of the day no weekend. ‘Right I have to pack now as my guests will need my attention all weekend’ Serena thinks to herself as she starts to pull clothes out to pack.  
Serena decides to invest in some new matching underwear (ordered online - next day delivery), packs her tight jeans that Bernie purrs over, several black trousers, lots of vests and flowing shirts, some of their favourite toys and finally a selection of shoes including Bernies favourite Black high heels from the basement. She finds her passport, puts it with the tickets Bernie has sent and places it all together on the chair in her room.

The next thing Serena hears is her house phone again. It was Bernie’s solicitor. She wanted to give Serena an update on Bernies divorce; as she couldn’t get hold of Bernie herself. The solicitor explained that all of the paperwork had been filed with the Court and they were waiting for them to sign the divorce decree. She needed Bernie to sign some documents over what had happened when she left.   
Serena went quiet! She still hadn’t told Bernie what Ric had done and his subsequent arrest. “I will come and collect the documents in about an hour and take them to her on Monday. When I return I will drop them off on Friday if that is ok; I still haven’t discussed what happened with Ms Wolfe and I would prefer her to hear it from me in person; than you sending the paperwork directly to her via email if that is ok.” The solicitor agreed but reluctantly and stated that the paperwork would be waiting for her at the reception.  
Serena collected her bag and coat and headed straight to the solicitors.  
She was very pleased this time she had managed to go and come back with no issues. She hadn’t heard from Ric since that day and was unsure wether she felt uneasy or relieved.

Serena managed to get back in plenty of time to greet her guests.  
The weekend went quickly and rather uneventful which she was glad of.   
Her guests were still learning the skill of dominance so she was in full teaching mode for most of it; but she relished a challenge.  
Before she knew it she was being collected by the taxi to take her to the airport. Only a few more hours to go Serena thinks.

Bernie is waiting for her at arrivals. As soon as she sees Serena she runs towards her picks her up and twirls her around while kissing her deeply. A few wolf whistles are heard as they break apart. “Oh god Serena I missed you” Bernies first words were.  
“And I have you Ms Wolfe. Come on we have a lot to discuss before we carry on anymore” Serena says reluctantly letting go of the embrace.  
They make it back to the barracks with ease and Serena is given a visitors pass so she can access most of the areas on the barracks.  
Bernie shows her the accommodation and takes her small case and puts it into the bedroom.

Serena has gone quiet, she has hardly spoken since arriving to the house. Bernie was worried and tried to get her to sit with her on the sofa; Serena was pacing up and down the front room.  
“I need to tell you something Bernie and I need you to promise me you wont get angry!” Serena is pleading. Bernie gets up and stands in front of her, lifts her chin and replies “I can’t promise I wont get angry, but I can promise I will never be angry with you.”   
Serena takes a deep breath and starts to explain what happened as she left. Bernie stops her mid way through “I know Serena; I knew that day.”   
Serena collapses on the sofa in relief “but how?” she asked.  
“The police contacted me just after my flight had landed in Germany. They asked me if I wanted to press charges. Of course I did! They explained what had happened and why you didn’t want me to know” she smiled at her “you knew I would come straight back; and I very nearly did.” Bernie waited a small while for Serena to respond.  
“Why didn't you tell me you knew Bernie?” Serena asked in tears frightened that she is about to ruin the relationship.  
“I knew that you would eventually tell me, when you were ready or needed to. I also know that if you wanted me to return that day you would have told me straight away.”   
She grasps Serena’s hands and entwines their fingers together “you know that I trust you don’t you?” Bernie asks.  
Serena lets the tears flow now and shakes her head.  
“Of course I trust you Serena, trust in you and unconditional love is all I have for you.” She explains.  
Serena looks deep into her eyes for confirmation of what she has just declared. “Thank you” she simply said relieved.

Bernie kisses Serena again to emphasise her love and desire for her. Serena was the first to break away. She goes to her case and gets out the paperwork, hands it over to Bernie “We need to deal with this first and then we can enjoy our time together…….with no other distractions!” The cheekiness has now come back into Serena and Bernie completely understood her meaning.  
They read through the paperwork together and Bernie signed it. It was quickly put back into Serena’s case where it stayed until she arrived back in the UK.

Bernie took Serena out for a lovely romantic lunch on the riverside. They walked through the park and around town together hand in hand or arms wrapped around their waists. The kisses were sporadic but deep and hands wandered until they realised they were in public.   
When they got back to the house Serena walked straight into the bedroom and shouted for Bernie.

Serena had managed in record time to strip herself off down to her underwear. Bernie got as far as the doorway when she stopped. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw Serena sexily laying on her bed.  
“Pick your jaw up major and come over here and do something useful with it.” That seemed to pull her out of her revere.   
Bernie nearly flew herself onto the bed, straight on top of Serena.   
No one could say where she attacked first. Her mouth went straight for Serena’s neck, one hand went to undo the bra, the other hand was trying to take the straps off her shoulders and her knee went straight to her core applying the right amount of pressure to make Serena groan loudly.  
Serena was being devoured and she did not mind one bit. Her only disappointment was she tried to undress Bernie to no avail. 

 

Bernies consumption of her meant that she was unable to access any of her buttons to get the damn clothes off her.  
“STOP BERNIE” she almost shouted. Bernie raised herself so quickly she nearly fell of the bed backwards. “I NEED THESE OFF NOW MAJOR! ON THE DOUBLE!” Just as she demanded Bernie stripped herself to complete nakedness. In return Serena sprung herself on Bernie and tried to devour her.   
It became a power struggle, a bit like a wrestling match but naked!  
Serena managed to pin Bernie down by her wrists and sits on her pelvis. Bernie starts to roll her hips and causes the most wonderful sensation to their clits; Serena rolls in time with her. She adjusts her position so she is just hovering above Bernie; their clits are rubbing together now and their wetness is being shared; As they both cum together hard!Serena collapses onto of Bernie so she takes the opportunity to turn them around. Bernie scissors Serena and they begin to roll their hips again in unison.   
“Oh Bernie…….I…….I’m…….about……to……I’m…coming!” She pants. “Me…….too……….NOW!” They both cum again together; it was quick but so needed by both of them.  
They lay together for a short while before ‘round 3’ began; as Bernie put it!

‘Round 3’ was a completely different ball game!

Serena had brought a few items with her. She had after all, had 4 weeks to dream of what she was going to do with Bernie!She firstly attaches the handcuffs to Bernie’s hands around the bed frame.  
Then she takes her tongue and licks her all the way down her body and back up again. She takes her time on her breasts, nipples and navel.   
Serena marks her body every few inches all below the neckline as she is at work after all; her nails leaves marks from scratching her especially on the insides of her thighs.  
Bernie now can hardly breathe. She has been wound up so tightly she needs her release and unashamedly begs for it very loudly.   
It is like she is speaking to a subordinate. “Serena you had better fuck me now. If you don’t you will regret it, when I finally lay my hands on you!” Serena chuckles as she again attacks her neck.  
“And please tell me what will you do to me major?” She playfully retorts as she relinquishes all contact.  
“I am going to tie you down, spank your arse until you are cherry red and fuck you with that dildo over there until you beg for mercy!” She growls.  
Serena replies simply by undoing her handcuffs and says “bring it on Major” as she runs out to the living room.

 

Bernie has never left her bed so quick. It became a game of cat and mouse around the sofa until Bernie managed to leap over the sofa and pulled her down onto it unceremoniously. Serena squealed as she was picked up and carried back to the bedroom.  
Bernie pins her down and applies the handcuffs to Serena just as she did it to her. She raises her legs in the air and holds her feet above her head - her arse is now high in the air. 

Bernie takes great pleasure in smacking her arse several times until she is red and can see the wetness dripping from her core. Bernie releases her and puts her end of the double headed dildo in her; she then hovers over Serena placing the dildo just at her entrance.  
“I said I would show you no mercy. You will not come until I say! Do you understand?” Bernie states in the deepest voice she has ever heard.  
“Yes major” was Serena reply - after several attempts of saying it! Bernie was unrelenting in her mission. She pumped the dildo so deep and hard; Serena took a good while before she started to beg, she tried to hold out as long as possible to try and frustrate Bernie! But Bernie’s stamina proved too much for Serena; “Please can I cum major” she begged over and over. Bernie didn’t answer. Her pleads were getting desperate so Bernie quickly took the dildo out of her and sat back.  
Serena was nearly crying, she was so close to a hard orgasm, she was made to wait and then she withdrew the chance to cum.   
“No Major come back…..I need you………Please major” Serena was screaming. Bernie hovers over her with the dildo just touching her clit.  
“No! You will have to wait until I am ready!”

Serena is squirming so much Bernie allows the dildo to keep in contact with her clit; Serena tries herself to get the dildo back inside of her; eventually Bernie cottons on to what she is trying to do.  
Bernie undoes the handcuffs; roughly turns her around so she is now on her stomach, Serena has gone back to begging. “Please Bernie its burning, I need my release.”This time Bernie does have mercy. She raises her on to her knees; aligns herself behind Serena, smacks her arse several more times then finishes her off hard. Serena comes again and again all over Bernie.

“God Bernie, that was amazing; I couldn’t take anymore! Are you sure you needed lessons in dominance or was that just the major in you?” Serena asked once she should finally breathe a sentence.  
Bernie laughed “It is what you do to me my love, I missed you so much it was a burning inside of me too. You make me want to give you all the pleasure you teach others. I don’t want to be boring like your ex-husband. I want to give you such pleasure like you have never had before”.  
“You certainly did that major! Now I think I owe you an orgasm or two!” Serena replies but Bernie shakes her head. “You certainly gave me more than two during that little exercise. That is why I had to stop mid way; I came so hard I needed a breather!”Serena chuckled as they lay together to sleep. Sleep they did until the following morning.


	16. Day 2 in Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie shows Serena the sights.

It is now Tuesday morning in Germany, a lovely bright sunny day and they are both still in bed! Serena’s head is on Bernies shoulder, Bernie has twisted herself so that her leg has draped over Serena’s thighs. Their hands above them are entwined together, their other hands underneath each other are playing with the short hair at the nape of their necks.  
Serena buried her nose into the crook of Bernies neck, softly kissing as much as she can without moving. They are both comfortable being in each others arms again. 

Their relationship was so very new when Bernie left for Germany; and with everything that happened before, Bernie wasn’t totally convinced that Serena would feel the same after a month apart.  
They way that the pair of them greeted one another, talked and had lots of sex the previous day; put Bernies unrest at ease.   
Serena did wait, despised what happened and wanted to be with her. Even though they talked everyday about everything and nothing, Bernie thought that she pushed her away too soon; Serena understood why she needed to leave and after all it was to protect her from Ric’s abuse.

Bernie started to pant as the kissing of her neck went from gentle to sucking at the point of her pulse that Serena knew was her weak point, it always made her melt! Serena edged herself on top of Bernie and kissed as much of her skin she could, her breasts were overly sensitive today, her legs suitably tired but made way for Serena’s kissing to end up at her hot and waiting core.   
There was no rush to her ministrations today, just enjoying giving Bernie the attention and satisfaction to bring her to a tingling orgasm.

Bernie didn’t need to reciprocate, she knew that this was what Serena needed to do; show her that she is still wanted and that she will wait for her to return.   
Silent but deep feelings were emerging between them.   
Neither of them knew where it would end up or have any future plans made; they just simply wanted to enjoy being together.  
Their relationships with their previous partners were completely different; unsatisfactory, abusive, unloving and strained just to name a few. They both knew that what they already had was different.  
It wasn’t just inquisitiveness on either part; it was like a strong magnet that was pulling them together knowing that they would fit together perfectly, but have differing personalities that complement each other. Bernie is quiet unless in her work, she is reserved and she is beautiful. Serena is outgoing and can communicate with everyone eloquently and completely sexy.  
They can enjoy conversations between one other but also enjoy the quiet time embracing each other. Their relationship just works!

It is just about to come up to lunch time so they both head to the shower and get dressed. Bernie intends to show Serena more of what is around the barracks and the city - Bielefeld.   
They first head to Sparrenburg Castle that they can clearly see from Bernies flat and it has always intrigued her, then to Stadttheater - Bielefeld Opera Theatre and finally on to Kunsthalle - an museum of modern art.

Sparrenburg Castle was quaint but astoundingly beautiful. There gardens were pristine but the view from the tower was breathtaking; As it was a clear and sunny day they could see for miles and miles.  
The Stadttheatre was amazing. Red plush velvet seats 3 tiers high, the acoustics were fantastic. They managed to listen to the orchestra warm up for their upcoming show. Both them knew that this was special and they shouldn’t be in there; but Bernie had some connections, which had granted them access for an hour.  
Hand in hand after leaving the opera house they had lunch at a restaurant on the way to the museum. Bernie knew that Serena enjoyed the arts; it was like she planned a perfect day especially for Serena - of course she did, but didn’t realise how much she would enjoy it too.   
Bernie and Ric never did anything like this before; it always evolved around works and home, very rarely did they doing anything together away from their home.

By the time they had arrived back late evening, they made a light tea and headed straight back to bed; knowing that they only had 2 full days together - not that really as Bernie needs to do a few hours each day, before Serena returned to the UK early Friday morning.

It was Bernie that initiated this evening fun and frolics. Bernie started by massaging Serena’s feet and slowly worked her way up, undressing her as she went along. Again it was quiet and slow; the massages, the kisses, the touching of her sex and breasts. Slow arousal built until she was so sensitive that anywhere Bernie touched Serena gasped at.   
Bernie new she needed release; Bernie gently rubbed her clit in circles whispering words of love and adoration in her ear as she came. The twitching seemed to last a long time, so long that Serena needed to feel Bernie all over her as the sensation from her orgasm died down.  
“It has never felt like that before, what you did made me feel so loved Bernie.” Serena whispered.  
“I do love you Serena, I wanted to show you how much I love you. I know we said we would wait until my divorce was completed; but I couldn’t wait any longer. I have to stay here another 2 months and I hope you will come back out here, to me. But I needed you to know I love you and I am so very deeply in love with you.”  
“I am very much in love with you too Bernie; of course I will visit you whenever is convenient for you and your work. I understand you are at work for the next few days and I don’t mind as long as we are together afterwards. I will wait for you to return to me at home. I would like for you to stay with me when you return too; as long as that is what you want.” Serena replies trying to convey her love through her eyes.  
“I know we haven't discussed living arrangements before, but I would love to come and live with you. But we have the next few months to decide the logistics of it all and I just want to live in the moment, with you here in my bed and in my arms.” Bernie replied then kissing her passionately.  
The love that they made that night re-confirmed their love and commitment to each other knowing they had to discuss things further but just enjoying being in the present.


	17. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Serena's last day with Bernie for a while.  
> Serena see's what Bernie does in the Army.

Bernie and Serena woke early to head to Bernie’s work, Serena today was going to observe the class based training. She knew that Bernie had to pull a few strings to do this but she was fascinated with her work.   
Serena always wanted to be a doctor but her husband Edward made sure that she stayed at home ‘like a good wife’! Her thirst for knowledge never did subside, that is why she was good at her job; she knew how to get the best pleasure from anyone. There is a science behind being a dominatrix, you need to know how to read people in all circumstances, to know when to stop or carry on harder, to find the exact place to give a hard orgasm without any verbalisation; it is also helpful to know the basics of biology.

They both showered and got dressed without managing to undress each other again, they arrived at the training centre on time and where she met Bernie’s colleagues and her CO.  
Serena was enthralled at how she took command; it reminded her when Bernie took charge in the bedroom on the Monday, she squirmed in her seat and clenched her thighs together as the memories flickered through her mind. Bernie noticed this and whispered in her ear “I know what you are thinking about Ms Campbell.” As Serena raised her eyebrow, twitching in her seat. She couldn’t speak.  
“You like it when I take charge don’t you?” Serena just squeaked and nodded.  
“Do you want me to do it again tonight?” Serena let out a large breath and went bright red “yes please major ma’am!” She stuttered as Bernie saluted and smirked. ‘Oh fuck’ was the thought that went through Serena’s mind ‘how am I going to walk tomorrow?’  
The team worked together and Serena learned CPR and basic in bandaging, they had lunch all together and in the afternoon she learned how to do the recovery position and the Heimlich manoeuvre all with Bernie as her personal patient or doctor depending on the role they were playing.  
Serena was nervous at first to do it alongside the trainee’s but as Bernie said “You are all learning and it is basic first aid anyway.” So she had much fun being allowed to touch Bernie even though it wasn’t in a sexual way.

When the training was finished they headed out to get some street food from a local vendor and headed straight back to her flat. They didn’t know which one of them was more excited as neither of them could sit still, every time they touched it was like an electric shock ran through their veins in anticipation. They ate their food in silence, when they finished their food Bernie led Serena to the sofa and sat her down as she went into the bedroom. When Bernie reappeared she was just in her underwear - Khaki underwear! Oh and she has the strap on attached.

“On your feet soldier.” Bernie demanded and Serena scrambled quickly to her feet. Bernie silently stripped Serena while keeping her lust filled eyes directly looking into Serena’s darkening eyes, Serena was soon in her underwear too.  
Bernie gave a clear command. “Bend over hands on the arm of the chair soldier.” Serena did exactly what she was told to do, she wiggled her arse at Bernie. Bernie caressed it then slapped her arse hard 5 times, Serena shouted in pleasurable pain but her arse remained in the air. Bernie widened her stance and placed a further 5 gentler slaps on the insides of her thighs on each side, this time Serena hummed with arousal.  
Bernie cupped her sex and felt the wetness through her blue sexy lace knickers; as she did this Bernie stood directly behind her and rubbed her own sex on Serena’s arse, Serena leaned backwards arching her back. Bernie grabbed hold of her throat and held her in place as she rubbed her clit through her knickers, Serena came quickly pushing her arse into Bernies groin; eliciting her to groan loudly and cum too.

Bernie released her and she flopped over the arm of the chair, Bernie pulled Serna's bra off, knickers down to her knees and thrusted the dildo in without any pre-warning. Serena grabbed onto the cushions tightly as she received a hard pounding from behind, her clit was rubbing on the arm of the chair which gave her more stimulation that she could cope with and she came hard again and again until she waved her arm behind her.   
Bernie held her in her arms until she came down from her orgasm; when she could breathe Bernie asked her if she was ok - Serena nodded and smiled.

Silently Bernie then took Serena’s hand and led her into the kitchen where she sat on the chair at the table, her dildo standing erect.   
“On you get soldier, I’m sure sure you need further exercise.” Serena smiled and straddled Bernie, held on to her shoulders for balance and began thrusting herself on the dildo, she had a nice steady rhythm going until Bernie lifted her in the air with the said dildo deep inside her.   
She placed her on the counter top and continued to thrust steadily but firmly in and out of her, this angle made the tip of the cock hit her g-spot every time; Serena was screaming Bernies name and begging her to let her cum - and she eventually did! She came so hard she fell on top of Bernie with the cock twitching inside of her. 

Bernie again lifted her and told her to place her hands behind her on the counter, when she did that and steadied herself Bernie again thrusted hard and fast in her - it had to be this way as she took her full weight while fucking her wildly. Serena’s back arched and her breasts were bouncing right in from of Bernies eyes so she took a breast in her mouth and sucked hard on it, as if she was sucking every drop of milk out.  
This time Serena came so long and hard she squirted all down Bernie and on the floor. Bernie had to place her back on the counter as she could hold her anymore. They both were sated and exhausted; it took them ages to clean up as they were both unable to walk steadily.

When they finally got into the bedroom and onto bed they kissed chastely, caressed every inch of their partners skin and whispered words of promise.  
Promise to wait for each other, to work together to grow, Bernie promised to help Serena in becoming a doctor if that was what she still wanted, she told her that she wasn’t too old and that 35 years old was still a great age to learn new things, they could still carry on with the dominance if she wanted to maintain her independent income or Bernie said she would support her through it all.  
Serena said she would look into it and seriously think about it, she would let her know when she came home.  
Suddenly they both grew very tired and fell asleep, knowing that after tomorrow morning they wouldn’t see each other again for a few weeks.


	18. Serena arrives back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely few days with Bernie, she comes back home to an invitation.

Serena returns home early Friday morning and takes the paperwork straight to the solicitor. On the way home she passes Bristol University and decides to call in to their administration office to see what qualifications she would need to do medicine; she told them that she always wanted to be a doctor but would consider being a nurse if she couldn’t study medicine.  
Serena found out that she needed to go back to college to do a Access to Higher Education Course as her ‘O’ Levels are out of date, after which she could apply to do medicine or nursing if she had enough credits. Feeling confident she took a brochure to look into it more.  
After visiting the university Serena headed to her local college to enquire about the Access course and what she needed to do if she wanted to go back to college, the administrator made her an appointment with the course leader to discuss it further.

Finally home she discovered some mail for her and Bernie. Serena’s was an invitation to a friends wedding that is in a months time; she felt disappointed that Bernie most probably wouldn’t be able to go but she sent her a text to ask anyway. 

Hello gorgeous, I have arrived home safe and sound. Paperwork delivered to solicitor for you. We have a wedding invitation for in 4 weeks a friend of mine, hopefully you can come home for the weekend let me know asap xx love ya xx S xx

She knew she wouldn’t get an immediate response as she was training out in the field today and not in the classroom. Serena kept her fingers crossed that Bernie could come home for at least 48 hours or possibly a long weekend; but if she couldn’t she would attend on her own.   
The mail she opened for Bernie was from the hospital; it was her new contract for Head of AAU as her previous temporary contract was about to end, Serena contacted Ms Tate and told her to speak to her via telephone anytime after 4pm British Standard Time, that she would send the paperwork to Bernie in Germany and would let her know if there was any further issues. Ms Tate had already emailed her a copy but as per policy a paper copy needed to be sent out so to keep hold of it for now as a verbal agreement would suffice until she returned.

The final piece of post was from Ric. It was a letter asking for forgiveness and promises to be ‘a better husband’ if she came home and stopped being silly. She scanned this letter and emailed it straight to Bernie and then to her solicitor; the terms of the restraining order was that he should have no contact with either Serena or Bernie. As soon as Bernie read the email she rang Serena; Bernie wanted to know firstly if she was ok! She thank her for sending her the letter and to her solicitor “can you also send a copy to the police please, but tell them not to do anything just yet as the divorce will be finalised within 4 weeks.”   
Serena breathed in relief, that it would be soon over and they can start their lives together.

“What are you wearing?” Bernie asked in her lowest sultry voice.  
“Nothing!” Serena playfully returned as she turned the shower on.  
Bernie coughed, Serena knew she was blushing furiously. “Put me on video call!”  
Serena changed it to video call and stood the phone on the shelf so Bernie could see her.  
“Oh Serena, I so miss your body. I want to kiss you, taste you and touch you.” She moaned getting closer to the screen.  
Serena teased by soaping up her breasts and torso, rubbing her fingertips over her areole and the pinching her nipples until they stood proud.  
Bernie asked her to turn around, Serena did rubbing the suds over and around her arse opening it up and bending over to do her legs.  
Bernie must of fell of the chair as the phone fell to the floor; with Bernie scrambling to sit back up swearing at herself!  
Serena asked if she was ok but only heard a moan…….she hadn’t hurt herself she slipped off the chair as she was masturbating and dropped the phone too.   
Bernie didn’t answer until she came shouting ‘Serena’.  
This prompted Serena to touch herself, she circled her clit and thrusted 2 fingers deep inside until she came all while Bernie was trying to watch closely. Once she had finished they sex talked to one another as Serena dried herself off and went into her bedroom and nakedly sprawled herself on the bed with a full frontal view for Bernie.

“I have requested a long weekend off for your friends wedding.” Bernie states “I will find out by Monday if I can have it off, if I can we shall go shopping together as I have nothing suitable and need all the help I can get to dress appropriately and sexy for you!” Serena chuckled as she knows Bernie hates shopping for ‘going out clothes’ as she much prefers tight jeans, t-shirts and joggers.  
“I will take you shopping major and transform you into a goddess that I see in you everyday!” Serena replied flirtatiously.  
“I hope that we will not match! I don’t do matchy matchy !” Bernie retorted.  
“And I don’t think so Major! You certainly will out shine me if we did that! You and your gorgeous body!” Serena defensively said starting to cover herself with a throw, becoming self conscious.  
“You are having a laugh Serena! Your body has all the right curves, your breasts are so full, your arse is tight and you are beautifully curvaceous! Me …..I’m flat as an ironing board near enough! I love your body and I intend to show you that weekend if I can come home to you!” Bernie stated honestly with love in her eyes.  
It was time to go as Serena’s guests were due to arrive, they finished with ‘I love yous’ and promising to speak again tomorrow.


	19. Bernie's Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident brings Serena to Bernie's side again.

Early Sunday morning Serena had a phone call from Bernie’s CO. Bernie had been involved in a car accident on the base the previous night, she wasn’t seriously hurt but needed some help around her flat to get changed etc, and that they wouldn’t allow her to leave the hospital without someone being at home.   
She had whiplash and concussion from being rear ended by a trainee driver of a truck! The army would arrange her tickets if she could be there by tomorrow morning, Bernie apparently would need to be supervised for the next 4 days or so depending when she can move freely and do things for herself again!  
Serena told them to put her on a flight for Monday afternoon and she would be able to stay until Thursday evening; however if Bernie needed further assistance after Thursday she would need to return home with her as she has work appointments to keep, the CO agreed and booked her tickets as she packed to be back again with Bernie.

Serena tried to Skype her but she had no signal, not even for a phone call; She knew that she would have to wait to see her in person before she could find out for herself that her girlfriend was ok.

The flight to Germany was uneventful and she was collected by one of Bernie’s trainee medics who took her straight to see Bernie at the army base hospital.  
Serena was shown to her room where she was greeted with a wide smile and a stiffly walking major. Bernie tried to embrace her but found lifting her arms was too painful, so she lay back on the bed.   
Serena went to speak to her doctor to tell them as she was now here to look after her, she can now be discharged under her care and she would return to the hospital if there was any issues. The doctors completed the discharge and sent them on their way, luckily her trainee stayed and waited for Serena - the CO’s orders; so he took them back to Bernie’s flat and left them alone.

“If you wanted me to stay with you Major then I would have come back to you!” Serena jested with a swipe to her arm.  
Bernie smiled and replied honestly “I never want to be away from you my love. Despite me being in pain and my face not showing it, I love that you are here.” Serena allowed Bernie gently cuddled into her side and they both hummed in happiness.   
They both must of fell asleep because when they stirred it was nighttime and Bernie was over due for her next medication, Serena got up to do them something to eat quickly - Omelettes - and tea so Bernie’s medication wouldn’t upset her stomach.  
“Bed Major” Serena told her as soon as she finished her tea. “I want you on your front and naked by the time I get in there.” Bernie smirked at her knowingly that they couldn’t have sex tonight but Serena had plans for her!

Serena’s plan was a gentle massage with her anti-inflammatory cream! Sounds sexy doesn’t it!  
Bernie thoroughly enjoyed her massage even though some areas were extremely painful, Serena’s gentle pressure over these areas seemed to settle the pain a little; though Bernie decided it wasn’t the medication it was Serena’s hands itself.  
As soon as the massage was complete Serena washed her hands thoroughly before using some of her body lotion to massage her front. Bernie liked this even more, her breasts were teased, her neck stimulated, her pelvis was erotically traced with her fingertips and nails down to the top of her legs.   
Bernie opened her legs as far as she could without causing anymore pain, Serena lowered her mouth to her hot core and used her tongue to massage her internally, Bernie came with a strangled breathless cry; “You’re too good at that Serena, I can’t move and you can still make me cum just with that tongue of yours……I do love your massages Serena!”

They finally managed to get to sleep until Bernie woke for her next medication time.  
‘What a terrible thing to happen, but a great thing that she is here with me!’ Bernie lies awake thinking as she is waiting for the medication to kick in again so she can go back to sleep, she enjoys this time just looking at her girlfriend, she can’t believe that just packed her bags and came to her side to look after her. “I am so lucky to have found you Serena” were her final words as she went back to sleep.


	20. Marriage and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie makes it back for the wedding and they have some uninvited guests.

Bernie managed to have the weekend off for Serena’s friends wedding. Raf and Fletch were her friends from college, they had been together for about 2 years, but Serena and ‘the lads’ all used to hang out or go drinking at the weekend together - very often; they didn’t approve of Edward and they told Serena so on many occasions. 

Fletch was married now widowed (divorced, just after she died) and has 4 beautiful children, Evie has become very close to Serena since her mum had passed away; She has taken on the role of her adoptive mum by taking her shopping for bra’s, explained about her periods when she wouldn’t talk to her dad and told Fletch what he needed to buy for her (without Evie knowing). Mickey is Serena’s favourite, she allows him to get away with almost anything and tells Fletch off when she thinks he is being to harsh on him - including the bullying that put a child into the hospital.   
Theo and Ella are tiny and Serena isn’t sure what to do with them just yet, they can only just about talk and play…….If she babysits them they are always in bed before she arrives, Serena prefers young adults to young children.

Fletch and Raf were thrusted together by Serena; she invited them over and locked them in her secret room! She told them that they can bang on the door when they finally sort themselves out!!!!!!!! That apparently took about 4 hours - she doesn’t think they were talking for more than about 10 minutes from the noises that were coming from there, she ended up leaving the door unlocked with a piece of paper shoved under the door which read ‘about bloody time. Door unlocked I have gone to my room. See you tomorrow…… p.s clean up afterwards please! xxx’

Bernie was told the story while she was recuperating from the accident, unbeknown to her they were colleagues of Bernie as they worked on the same ward together and have done since she came back from the army.  
“Small world and I wouldn’t change a thing” Serena says.

Bernie managed to have 3 days off before she could return to work and Serena had to leave again. They did their shopping in Germany at some of the high fashion boutiques which Serena loves.   
Serena had a black and white plunging v neck dress that flows to the floor with a grey sparkly wrap. Bernie brought a long satin dress in grey that was backless with a low scoop to the front, she wasn’t sure about the dress until she showed Serena in the changing rooms and she almost fainted!   
“I shall get this one then?” She asked as Serena slid down the mirror to the bench nodding, eventually Serena drew her hand along the edge of the dress at the back and lowered it to the top of her lace knickers around the side then up to her breast giving it a squeeze which lead Bernie to moan and arch into her. 

The wedding was a small affair at the local registry office followed by a marquee at the local farm. Blue suits and dresses for the children while fletch wore a chequered blue three piece suit and Raf wore a plain blue shiny suit that complimented each other. Serena was ‘best woman’ and witness to the ceremony and her speech about their youth had everyone in stitches!

She enjoyed dancing with Bernie until Edward showed up in the evening, he wasn’t invited but he knew that it would really upset her, him bringing his child bride along too.  
Serena was upset a little, not because he turned up with his child bride. It was because he turned up with Ric! Apparently him and Ric are now close friends at St. James’ now they operate together all of the time and discuss Bernie and her relationship at great length. The snide remarks that are thrown in earshot, the dirty looks from them both telling other guests about them…….that was until Sasha, the other best man, along with Dom the witness place themselves in front Ric, Edward and Liberty and told them to leave, that the police were on the way “as you have breached your restraining order again Ric” Dom stated “and you all were not invited so you are trespassing.”

All while this was happening Bernie took Serena by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor in a tight embrace and started to dance closely while sharing chaste kisses; they were trying to enjoy their night as if the intruders were not there.   
Serena found this difficult, so she led Bernie just outside of the marquee “I can’t do this Bernie” she stated with tears in her eyes, Bernie was silent and let go of her; she was about to turn away from Serena when she grabbed her by the upper arms and held her in place.   
“I can’t do the romantic dancing with them looking at us hurling insults. I want to confront them! We were invited not them, we are in love with each other and not with them in there! We have a connection to each other and not to our ex-husbands. So why should we allow them to disrespect us like that?” Serena was in fight mode, she doesn’t like to sit back and let others fight her battle so she went back in to the bar and waited for Bernie to follow.

Serena ordered 3 whiskeys and 2 large shiraz’s. She walked over to where the unwanted guests were sitting and placed the drinks down on the table; Bernie was just waiting by the bar!   
“Serena what a surprise to see you my love” Edwards sarcastically remarks.  
“Is it, how would you know when you weren’t invited, you don’t know the couple that well. In a matter of fact you told me on many occasions that you really don’t like them because of our great friendship! You always thought that Raf was trying to get into my knickers!” She retorted annoyed. “And Fletch, you thought he was punching above his weight at work! Now look at him he is Nurse Manager of Holby City and knows my love very well……small world isn’t it!” She carries on….. “In fact my love, Bernie, knows Raf well too, he is a consultant on her ward….isn’t that right Bernie?” Serena turns to her and smiles as Bernie nods not saying a word - Serena has this covered she thinks.   
“Did you know that she has gone back into the army, aaaannnnddd she is currently based in Germany! She knows 13 different ways to kill you! I am sure she would love to give you a demonstration since you have disrupted our lovely evening…….so you have a choice piss off and leave now! OR She will personally throw you out starting with you Edward!” And glares at him then turns to the others “And Sasha and Dom would sort you two out!” She said throwing a disgusted look to Ric and Edwards wife.

Edward started to laugh as Bernie placed a silent but tight grip on his shoulder. He put his hands up in surrender as they got up and all left! Serena went to apologise to the wedding party but they understood and knew she needed to do it!  
Bernie took her girlfriend back to the dance floor where they stayed in each others arms chastely kissing like that until the night was over.

The night is far from over though!


	21. The night is far from over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head back to the hotel.

Bernie and Serena headed back to a hotel; they couldn’t be bothered to get a taxi all the way back home when there was a hotel just at the end of the road from the wedding reception. They got the key and headed straight to their room, before they could open the door Bernie picked Serena up and wrapped her legs around her waist attacking her neck and cleavage with kisses; Bernie managed to get the door open one handed while doing so! Serena arched her back to allow Bernie more access before getting into the room to strip off.

Bernie carried Serena through the hallway into the centre of the room where she managed to undo her dress and take it off her without putting her down only with a little help from Serena. She plunged her face deep into the cleavage of her girlfriend sucking harshly on the skin in between her breasts leaving a love bite that will grow over the next few minutes and stay bruised for a long time.

She then takes her over to the window love seat, places her down gently and kneels down in front of Serena, placing both of her legs over her shoulders she leans in to lick the wet gusset of her lace knickers.   
When Bernie nips at her clit with her teeth, Serena thrusts her hips off the seat further into the awaiting mouth of Bernie; her relentless attack on Serena’s clit send her quickly over the edge flooding her knickers further - not that Bernie minds sucking them clean.

Serena the tries to push Bernie back but she was having none of it, instead she pushes Serena’s knickers down her legs to her knees and licks her hot core until Serena comes again and again, each time making sure she licks her clean afterwards.  
Bernie finally comes up for air, pulls Serena’s knickers off completely, she stands and starts to undress herself! This didn’t take long as the loose but sexy dress came down to the floor in one swoop once her shoulder straps had been lowered.   
Bernie was braless, this Serena knew but what she didn’t know she was also going commando “What you never did see any knicker lines did you?” She stated cheekily as she leant towards Serena for another passionate kiss.

Serena stood up and pushed Bernie onto the bed, Bernie bounced up and down chuckling. Serena roughly pushed her knees up and started her revenge on her girlfriend making sure that her licking, nipping and biting skills on her pussy drew several orgasms, back to back.

Serena then placed her clit on Bernies, she scissored her hips vigorously to bring them both on the precipice of another orgasm, then she stopped and withdrew herself back onto her knees.   
Bernie looked at her confused “What, why……please don’t stop Serena” she begged, Serena smiled at her and waited. When Serena’s thirst for another orgasm had gone she climbed back on top of Bernie and lay down on top of Bernie, with her arms under Bernie’s shoulders as Bernie’s legs were around her waist. She looked at Bernie in the eye as she started to slowly roll her hips again joining their clits together again. 

She didn’t want to rush it, she wanted to be able to look deep into her girlfriends eyes as she makes her cum. It is Serena’s way to prove to Bernie that she wants her, she is not afraid to love again, that she loves her. Bernie loves her when she is like this, she never had the loving relationship that had 2 sides in love with each other unconditionally. There was no issue of trust or fidelity, there was no fear of being physically hurt or emotionally drained. It was just pure love.

When they both climaxed together Bernie flipped them over and did exactly the same with her on top. They both understood each other and allowed themselves to be open and vulnerable.  
Tomorrow it will be different, tomorrow will be sex that is lust filled and hungry. To fill their need until Bernie is back from Germany for good.


	22. The playroom - Bernies turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its their last full day together before Bernie goes back to Germany.  
> They enter the playroom.

Bernie loves the playroom, they headed straight to the basement as soon as they got home the day after the wedding. They both needed to let loose, knowing that they would not see each other again for just over 4 weeks after Bernie returns from Germany. Bernie was hoping that her divorce was to be finalised but there was a hold up from the courts end! The solicitor informed them it was a backlog not anything to do with them.

Serena gave Bernie a piece of paper telling her to write what she wants to happen and she will do the same, Bernie would be the submissive first though! Bernie smiled widely and began to write and went to get changed.  
Serena read the note carefully and also went to get ready!

Bernie was waiting for her by the secret room, she wanted to be teased and fucked hard! She wanted to be tied up and played with until Serena let her be filled in every way possible. Serena’s outfit was her underwear and her favourite black patent high heels.

Bernie entered the room and sat crossed legged on the floor by the toy cupboard; she waited for her first instructions.  
Serena pulled her up by her hair and dragged her over to the X shaped frame. She handcuffed her to each end facing the frame and did the same to her ankles.  
The cat-o-nine-tails was used to whip her all down her back, her arse and in between her legs until she was red and screaming with pleasurable pain. Serena then used her nails to scrape down her back leaving marks from her neck to her arse; Bernie loved the sensation, she arched her back so she was taut bending away and squirming all the while being vocal.   
Serena sat herself on the floor and placed her mouth at Bernie’s hot core, she teased her to the precipice of an orgasm then withdrew herself, Serena then got the bulbous vibrator and did it again - still no release allowed! She then placed the bulbous vibrator into her hot core and wiggled it until she nearly came when she smacked her arse hard with her hand and withdrew the vibrator - again stopping her orgasm in its tracks.

Serena wants to change Bernies position so she undoes her cuffs and takes her over to the horse bench where her wrists, knees, ankles and torso is strapped down, Bernie facing upwards looking at the ceiling.   
Serena places the weighted nipple clamps on her erect nipples, a gag ball placed in her mouth tightly strapped and then blindfolded. 

Bernie was panting with excitement, her breaths were deep and moan filled, Serena reminded her to tell her if she needed to stop; Bernie nodded in acknowledgment.

Serena left her to wait for about 5 minutes while she got some new toys that she wanted to play with and get the large dildo tightly strapped on.   
One of the wand type toys gave a small electric shock to Bernie every time it touched her skin, Serena had much fun with this starting just next to the nipple clamps - Bernie screamed loudly!   
She next placed it on her belly button but Bernie couldn’t buck as she was strapped down. The loudest scream came when she shocked her feet - there was a clear signal that Bernie couldn’t cope with that anymore so Serena put it back.

She soft leather whip came out next again tapping at the nipple clamps moving the weights to cause more pleasurable discomfort to Bernie, she tapped directly of to her clit where a low stomach growl came out of Bernie sending wetness to Serena’s core.

Serena took of the ball gag out of Bernies mouth and placed her hot core over her lips, for Bernie to lick and stimulate her until she comes hard; her wetness drips over Bernies face, Serena sees this and kisses her to clean her lips, chin and neck up!

Serena then licked her hot core again to the precipice of another orgasm and withdrew again……this time Bernie begged for release! 2 and a half hours of being teased was getting too much with not one release for Bernie; so Serena undoes all of the restrains and takes her to the new toy that has yet to be tried by anyone.

It was a swing!

She pushes Bernie onto the seat and wraps her legs and hands around the rope which leaves her pussy wide and free to be fucked!Serena lines herself up to drive the dildo into Bernie, the first thrusts were slow and steady. The following ones were not, using the swing to her advantage to thrust in and out hard of Bernie, Serena had her hands free to play with Bernies clit and breast as she saw fit. Teasing her clit while thrusting hard and deep into Bernie soon brought her to several loud and messy orgasms, Serena did not stop until Bernie released her own legs to close them because she was so sensitive and twitching violently.  
“Jesus Serena, I so needed that and you were fantastic! I don’t know how you know what I need and how far to push it, however please don’t use that thing on my feet again…..I hate my feet being played with!” She panted still unable to move off the swing.

Serena got on the swing with her and kissed her deeply, Bernie placed her fingers straight to Serena’s clit circling it until she came. Serena didn’t stop her, she needed release again herself. 

‘The new toy that she brought came in very handy’ she thought to herself as she was being pleasured. It is not often she gets to play with her toys for her own pleasure, but she so enjoyed this one!

“Come on Bernie!” Serena stated. “Time to eat then we will come back and play again after lunch”.  
Bernie managed to get herself up and dressed on wobbly legs and a sore arse!


	23. Serena's Turn- make love to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon goes completely different than their morning session.

After a luscious lunch they headed back to the basement where Serena handed Bernie her note; it simply said ‘make love to me Bernie’.  
Bernie placed the note in her trouser pocket and went to leave the basement, it was only when she was half way back up the stairs when she turned around to see thats Serena was not following behind her.   
Serena was still by the changing rooms, her body had tensed up thinking that Bernie wasn’t at the stage of ‘making love’ yet even though she thought they did that in Germany.

Bernie stood in front of Serena and kissed her passionately until they could no longer breathe without parting; Bernie held out her hand silently and Serena took it and followed her back out of the basement. Serena was taken straight back up to the third floor, her bedroom to be precise where she yet again stood in front of Bernie looking at her questioning what she was going to do.

“If I am going to make love to you Serena, I am going to do it here in your room, in your bed.” She kisses her cheeks “I love you and this is where we should make love now,” she kisses her eyes “the basement we can play in but here we shall make love to each other.” Bernie said her eyes filled with love while her hands holding Serena’s face now her lips are millimetres from her lips. Serena had tears in her eyes of love and understanding, they were on the same page after all!

Bernie slowly undressed Serena while kissing her face and neck, telling her how much she loves her and her body. Serena allowed herself to be loved, she loved the feeling that Bernie was creating in her stomach and all over, she was wondering how long her legs would keep her upright.

Bernie took Serena’s shirt and vest off and continued her words of love while caressing her breasts and stomach; then she slowly lowered Serena’s trousers again kissing and dragging her tongue as she goes lower, Serena steps out of the trousers and is just left in her knickers.  
Bernie lays her gently on the bed and lies on top of her with her arms tucked under Serena’s back and shoulders; Serena thinks she has never heard Bernie say so much, the words of adoration and love coming from her lips making her melt to Bernies body and to the mattress.

Serena wraps her arms and legs around Bernie pressing their breasts together rolling their hips in unison. Bernie needed to take the edge of their arousal; they needed to cum; she wanted to make this last the whole afternoon, she wanted this to be slow and loving - nothing like they have had before.

When the came together Bernie again descended Serena’s body kissing every inch followed by her fingertips and nails; massaging her way back up again. When she lays back on top of her Bernie places her hand under Serena’s knickers to find her hot wet clit, Bernie circled her clit while sucking just below her ear; it took a while but she came again.

Bernie raised herself up onto her knees and slowly dragged her knickers down Serena’s legs until she was free of them. Two fingers gently stroked inside of Serena while Bernie tickled her clit with the tip of her tongue; there was hardly any pressure ti her clit.   
Bernies other hand was scraping Serena’s torso up and down from her neck, in between her breasts and to the tight curls of her bush and back up again. Serena was slowly being built up and then lowered gently, the feeling tightening and releasing in her stomach and thighs were exhilarating but she needed her release again.

Serena grabbed and entwined her fingers with Bernies on her free hand to signal that she had enough and needed to let go; Bernie understood what she needed and gently stroked her clit a little harder while curling and thrusting her fingers slowly in and out of her bringing Serena to a long hard shuddering loud orgasm.

Serena pulled her back up on top of her, she needed the pressure of their bodies pressed together again; she kissed her deeply trying to roll Bernie on her back, but Bernie was having none of it.   
Bernie sat her up and placed Serena on her lap with a pillow under her bottom, they moved their legs so they can wrap around each other and again slowly rolled their hips again in unison; arms wrapping around each other, kissing and burying their faces in the crook of her neck, breasts brushing as they moved together, inhaling deeply when their nipples touched. Serena bowed her back bringing her breasts forward so Bernie takes a nipple in her mouth and licks and sucks them in turn. God she loves it when Bernie tastes her nipples.  
Their hips continue to roll until they both came again and again all together.

They fall back on the bed again, Bernie on top of Serena, allowing each other the time to gather their thoughts and breath back.   
Bernie turned Serena onto her stomach and encouraged her to raise her arse in the air; Bernie again slowly inserted two fingers while her tongue finds her anus, thrusting it in time with her fingers; Serena came again screaming, with her face buried in the fluffy pillows dampening her whimpers.  
Serena collapsed onto the bed and Bernie placed her knee directly onto her pussy, the gentle pressure as she lowered her body to mould to Serena’s holding her tightly her hands tucked beneath Serena, on her breasts as she begins to gently roll her hips placing, just the right amount of pressure to Serena’s core.  
Serena raises herself up and arches back tightly into Bernie; as she came with Bernies lips kissing her neck.

Bernie rolls of Serena; Serena cuddles straight into Bernie’s arms. 

“I love you Bernie” she declares. 

“I love you too Serena, and that is what we will do here now.” Serena nodded as they dozed together entwined.


	24. Divorce is granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie comes back home and tragedy happens

Serena rang Bernie on her penultimate night in Germany, she had a large envelope delivered from the court. Bernie asked her to open it, it was her divorce decree. Bernie went silent on the phone “Bernie are you there?” Serena asked nervously.  
“Yeah, sorry……I was expecting it, but now its here…..its like……oh I don’t know Serena……” Bernie tried to explain.

“Like a weight has been lifted but it still feels wrong?” Serena asks.  
Bernie heaves a big breath out “Yeah!”

“I know the feeling, are you ok though?” She asks again nervous.

Bernie laughs a short laugh “I will be tomorrow when I am back with you Serena……the last few days have dragged, knowing I will be with you again.” She replies with cheeriness back in her voice “I know when I get back to you it will be different, but the same as well……..we can now plan our lives together untethered by my past.”

Serena smiles at her answer “I can’t wait to have you back major…..I can’t wait to tell you what I have decided.”Bernie starts to panic, Serena can hear the short rapid breaths “Hey solider talk to me…….whats got your tail in a spin?

“Plans?…….Am……Am I………. In your plans?” She manages to breathe out.

Serena gasps in horror to think that they wouldn’t include Bernie “Of course they are……….we are together are we not?” She asks.

“Yes……….yes…..I just thought you may have changed your mind now……..now……oh I don’t know what I thought Serena…..just that I love you!” Bernies breathing now settling a little.

“I love you too major……..and my plans are and will always be with you in mind.” She whispers going shy all of a sudden. “I will meet you at the airport tomorrow morning……do not be late major, we have plans for the afternoon.” She carries on suggestively.

*Cough* “Yes well erm……..I will not be late!” She stutters now knowing everything is fine and knowing the plans for tomorrow.

“Yes, you have a meeting with Ms Tate remember…….” Serena laughs as Bernie groans loudly down the phone.

“You my love had me there………you will pay for that!” Bernie chuckles.

10am the following day came rather quickly, Serena was waiting at the arrivals gate waiting for her solider to come home. Bernie came through the doors and paused, looking for Serena with earnest. As soon as she spotted her she ran and picked her up into a scorching kiss.

“Serena” Bernie shouts across the large waiting area.

“I think we should save this for later major…….when we are home……Yes?”

“Yes…..sorry……hospital then home please my love” Bernie requests as she places Serena back to the floor.

 

The meeting with Ms Tate was just a formality, completing her contract and updating her on the new staff - mainly the new F1’s, Nicole and James were her new students to mentor; Bernie loved this aspect of her job, teaching new techniques to the wide eyed and eager doctors. A place on her ward was well sort after, but in her absence Raf and Ms Tate completed the interviews, looked over their C.V’s and offered the placements. Nicole was top of her year and very eager to learn under ‘Major Wolfe’ her parents were military and have been patched up numerous times by the formidable medic.  
James was the complete opposite of the bubbly outspoken woman. He was incredibly shy and hardly spoke, unless spoken to directly; He took all information in and retained it well. He has a knack apparently - from his previous rotation tutor - to diagnose difficult patients, he thinks out of the box on most occasions. Bernie likes the sound of him, she likes people who are not ‘up their own arses’ too many of those in the army.

She was escorted by Ms Tate to the boardroom where she met the recently married couple and their new recruits on their induction day.  
“I am very glad to meet you both” Bernie started “There are a few rules that you need to work by on my ward.” She looks at them both in her military attention stance “1. You all work as a team……from the domestics to our esteemed CEO……… 2. You do not try to out do each other, that is where mistakes are made…..they don’t happen on my ward neither…… 3. What I say goes……… and when I am not here, then you look to Raf and Fletch. Is that clear?” She is nearly shouting now.  
They both nod while shaking a little in their shoes; Bernie leaves them to it. Going in search for her girlfriend, only to be stopped by her now ex-husband Ric.

“What do you want Ric, you are not supposed to be here!” Bernie growls at him, not noticing Serena coming from behind who was sat at Pulses for a drink.

“I want you Bernie……can’t we forget the divorce decree and get back together…..forget everything that has happened……what is she doing here?” Ric begs.

“I am now going to call security and Ms Tate. You are not allowed here Ric, the ‘protection order’ is still in place; I am happy now and Serena is here as my partner as you well know!” She breathes in frustration “The divorce is final…….just leave me be” She pleads

Bernie was just about to ring for security when Ric leaves on his own accord, or so they think. What they don’t see is that Ric is waiting in his car just off the main road waiting for them to leave the building.  
Both Serena and Bernie walk to their car arm in arm when they hear screeching tyres and see a car hurtling towards them.  
Bernie pushes Serena out of the way as she is hit by the car that crashed into the side of the hospital building.

None of them are now moving, the only sound is from the car horn blasting out its noise. Serena lays on the floor, her head bloodied; Bernie is half under the rear of the car unconscious too, and Ric is slouched over the steering wheel, his chest pressing on the centre that is sounding the horn.

Everyone stands still for a few seconds, Raf and Fletch see what has happened from the 3rd floor of the hospital and run to them, calling for all staff to help that are free.  
Sasha and Dom were outside having a coffee in the peace garden when they heard the crash and ran to their aid.

It was over for one of them straight away.  
The other two were in deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of the storyline.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it x


	25. Picking up the pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who survived?

Dom and Sasha deal with Bernie as she was still under the car, one of the porters are dialling for a fire crew to help to get her from underneath the car. Her lower leg was still under the wheel, she made no sound when they touched her. Her breathing was laboured and there was blood coming from somewhere under the car; “Its an arterial bleed by the looks of it” Sasha shouts as Dom tries to shimmy under the car to put a tourniquet around her thigh to try and stem some of the blood loss.   
“Her pulse is getting weaker too” he shouts in mild panic for his friends. “We need the fire brigade now!” 

Meanwhile Raf and Fletch make it first to Serena who has a bloodied face and is unconscious, her breathing is virtually non existent but at least she has a pulse. Together they whisk her straight up to CT where a Ms McMillan has been called and is waiting ready. The CT scan didn’t take very long “to be sure” Ms McMillan says “I want an MRI scan, she will have that now…….straight in please they are waiting for us!” As she transfers Serena back onto the trolley and through the doors.

Ms Tate along with Jac (Ms Naylor) assess Ric. He has no pulse and is not breathing, they want to wait for the fire brigade but cannot so the whip him out of the car onto a waiting gurney from the ambulance, where he is again assessed. “His pupils are fixed and blown” Ms Tate announces to Jac.  
“Time of death 12.13pm” Jac declares.  
“Lets cordon off the area please” Abigail shouts to the porters as she places a white sheet over Ric’s body. “Take him to the mortuary please” she asks another “stay with him and make sure that no one touches him until the police arrive and takes over.” The porter nods and takes him in the hospital morgue.

As soon as Ric’s body had left the scene Jac is under the car with Dom removing Bernies clothes to get to the injured area, she is just starting to make some noise. “Bernie it’s Sasha…..lay still and do not move” he begs holding her down between her shoulders while holding her head still.  
“Serena” she whispers.  
“She is with Raf and Fletch in the hospital, I will let you know more as soon as we you out from underneath the car.” He says in his usual calm voice.  
“Tell her I love her” Were Bernie’s last words before falling unconscious again.

Serena has had her MRI scan that showed an extensive bleed in her brain, Ms McMillan takes her straight into theatre to relieve the pressure and tried to stop the bleed altogether. Raf and Fletch stay with her and assist where possible, making sure she has no further injuries or bruising. Just as she about to operate, Serena flat lines. “Charge to 250 please……stand clear……shocking” Raf shouts as the other look on, Ms McMillan checks her pulse and her eyes, still nothing but her eyes are responding to the light although sluggishly. “Again Raf please”. They repeat this twice more and injecting adrenaline, it works on the third attempt.  
Raf and the staff sigh in relief and Ms McMillan gets started on the surgery. It does all go to plan and Serena had no further troubles with her heart; however she did have bruising appear on her chest. “I think she has a few cracked ribs” Fletch announces to Raf as they wheel her into recovery. They organise a portable x-ray that confirms the diagnosis, but her lungs are in tact so they would monitor closely in ITU when she is more stable to be moved.

Meanwhile the fire crew turn up and manage to free her by using the airbags to lift the car just enough to slide an unconscious Bernie out. Jac, Sasha, Ms Tate and Dom all work together to assess her quickly before clamping the artery on the roadside, before transferring her to a gurney. “Theatre straight away please to repair this, then CT and MRI scans please……from head to toe!” Ms Tate tells her staff. They all nod and head straight to the theatre to scrub up. The surgery went well and there were no further complications, just needed the anaesthetic to wear off. Bernie was brought back to AAU so her team could look after her.

A few hours later, Bernie starts to stir “Ser……..Serena” she whispers in a panic. Her throat sore from the surgery and anaesthetic.   
“She is in ITU Bernie, we needed to operate on her” Raf whispers close to her ear holding her hand. “She had a bleed on her brain, she suffered a cardiac arrest but we got her back” he emphasises “her only other injuries is cracked ribs but they are stable” Bernie nods and tries to sit up.  
“Raf…..why” Bernie starts to panic “Raf why can’t I move my legs…..” she stammers “I can’t feel my legs either” she tells him with tears streaming down her face. “I need to……..I need to”

“Bernie just lay back for me please, your MRI scan and CT scan were normal.” Raf pleads while pressing the call button. In walks Fletch who comes to Raf’s side as he asks for Ms Tate immediately.  
Bernie lies back and requested……well mainly because she can’t move below he waist.  
“I will speak to Ms Tate now, and I will be straight back” Raf informs Bernie who is still in shock.

When Ms Tate arrives and reviews the scans again, she can see no damage to cause the loss of use to her limbs; so she re-orders the scans and waits in the room while they are being done. “Stop there” she says mid way through the MRI scan “Thats where the problem is…..there is swelling between the L3 and L4 vertebrae” as she points to the screen “that wasn’t there before” she tells Raf who has his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Will she walk again?” He asks, knowing the answer.

“Hopefully when the swelling goes down and physiotherapy” She replies dryly knowing Bernie will want the answer straight away.

They both enter the room and clear out all staff apart from themselves and breaks the news. Bernie doesn’t seem to react at all to the news; her only request was that she was taken straight away to see Serena.  
They try and persuade her against as she is in a bed and it would be difficult but she tries to get off and demands a chair.  
They reluctantly take her to ITU and leave her beside her love, with the sides of their joining beds down so she can at least hold her hand and wait for her to wake up, knowing that it most probably wouldn't be for a few days at least; but at least she was by her side and no one would be able to move her from there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did not disappoint xx


	26. The wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter.
> 
> You see what the damage is.

t is over a week and Serena still hasn’t woken up. They have reduced the medication so she is not in an induced coma anymore, she just hasn’t woken up yet; on a positive note she hasn’t arrested again, her eyes are equal and reacting, she has reflective movements when they scrape the bottom of her feet and twitches and her fingers when Bernie whispers words of love and what she has planned for their future.

“She is still young enough to recover” Ms McMillan says as she does her morning rounds “Ms Tate will be in shortly to look at you.” Bernie nods and asks “there has been no change in a week, should I be worried she wont come back to me?” As worried tears now falling down her face. Ms McMillan sits next to her and rubs her upper arm, “Bernie first of all call me Roxanna, and you know as well as I do…..we don’t know when she will wake up!” She doesn’t use the words ‘if’ neither; Bernie sighs and nods after all she does know this “she is still responding and watch the heart monitor when you tell her you love her……do it now and watch.”

“Serena I love you” she whispers in her ear, the heart rate on the monitor sores and flutters “I want you with me Serena” she carries on “we have plans and you didn’t tell me what you had planned for our future remember” the heart rate stays high until a few minutes after she stops speaking.  
“Serena it is Ms McMillan here I’m your doctor” they watch the monitor and there is no change in her heart rate; “See she is responding to you” Roxanna nods to the monitor as she explains and sees Bernie’s smile grow.  
Bernie leans down to Serena “I think you would like Ms McMillan Serena,” she playfully whispers in her ear again “she is tall and blonde”, Bernie was about to carry on when she hears her speak “but she is not you Bernie” she throatily and quietly replies to her girlfriends statement.  
“Your awake!” Bernie cries and kisses her cheek then mouth briefly.  
“Give me a minute please Ms Wolfe” Roxanna says as she examines Serena “welcome back, now can you take a deep breath for me”.

10 minutes later Serena is more awake and hasn’t taken her eyes of Bernie; their love for each other shining through. Bernie explained what had happened and that Ric was dead as a result, she would need to speak to the police when she was ready but no rush and that they would plan their future together soon as they were out of ITU.

Serena sleepily smiled at Bernie and tried to figure out what was wrong, she had a feeling that she hadn’t been told everything, suddenly Serena realised that Bernie hadn’t moved her legs, not even her toes.   
She widened her eyes as tears welled up in them “Bernie why didn’t you tell me about not being able to move your legs?” She cried, Bernie lay back and tried to tell her. “Bernie” Serena stated frustrated.

“I…..I thought it would change how you feel!” Bernie replied as she turned her head away sobbing, frightened of Serena’s response.  
“What do you mean Bernie?” Serena now angry that she thought so little of her “look at me now Bernie…..don’t you dare turn away from me!”

Bernie slowly turned to Serena with her dark brown and red puffy wet eyes “I love you Serena, but I am not the same as when you last saw me……..I wont be able to do the things we did before…….I want to be with you, but you need to know that I cannot walk…..that I may never walk again……that our lifestyle will change.” Serena interrupted her by pressing a rather passionate and.bruising kiss to her lips.

“You daft woman, what lifestyle? We haven’t had one yet!……So you can’t move your legs or walk……that doesn’t matter to me we can make changes as and if we need to……it was all going to change for us anyway!” She panted out trying to recover from the kiss.

“So you still love me then?” Bernie whispered and Serena playfully hit her upper arm, “Of course I love you…..I have done since you arrived for a coffee, you daft woman!” Serena smiled and Bernie reciprocated the smile as they lay together on their beds hand in hand.

“So what are your plans?” Bernie asked Serena as neither of them could sleep. Serena looked at her “well I decided or did decide to go enrol in college, then go to university…..but that may have to be put on hold for now.” She declares sadly.   
“Not for me I hope?” Bernie asks in a panic thinking that Serena’s dreams would be put on hold for her again.  
“No, because its suppose to start next week…..well the induction part anyway…..to get me up to scratch on my writing skills” Serena explains “I would have to attend one day for the next 6 weeks, complete tasks they give us and read the papers that they sent to me earlier this…..erm….last week.”

Bernie sighed in relief and told her to explain to the tutors on what had happened to see if she can start off by doing the preliminary work while in hospital. Serena’s face lit up as she didn’t think of that as a solution “that way you can still start your course in time and recover.” Bernie says and is treated to another kiss, this time hands wander its lucky that they are in a side room on ITU they are only stopped when Ms Tate knocks on the door and enters soon afterwards.

“Ms Wolfe, Ms Campbell” she says as she enters with a smile on her face knowing from their flushed faces that they were up to no good. “I have your results Ms Wolfe, are you ok if I tell you in front of Ms Campbell” Bernie held Serena’s hand tightly and nodded. “As you know you have swelling in the spinal chord and it has not yet gone down at all, let alone a little bit. You will be allowed to move as before for example sitting and lying down, but understandably no trying to stand!” Knowing she has tried to do this and has been stopped by the nurses. Bernie nods and Serena speaks “so what happens now regarding treatment?"Ms Tate explains that their is not much they can do apart from physiotherapy and that will happen as of tomorrow down at the spinal centre, but you are both going to be moved down to AAU for the time being, as there are no beds available on the spinal unit yet. Bernie and Serena are happy with this as they get to spend more time together, both healing and well getting to know one another again.

Ms Tate leaves and starts the process for Bernie’s physio and their move to AAU, again a side room for them both, she manages to coerce a bed for obese patients that is more like a double, that way they can share the same single bed and the ward would have 2 trolleys back for other patients…..purely for the fact there is a bed shortage honest!


	27. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the future holds for them both

Several weeks have passed and they have now both returned home, Serena is attending the college and Bernie is still regularly attending the rehab centre. Serena has made a full recovery and still carries on with the dominatrix business at the weekend while looking after Bernie.  
Bernie is now able to take a few steps, she still isn’t back at work full time, but is on administrative duties and consultations while she is there; but no surgery for the foreseeable future. Bernie hates this but has taken it in her stride, knowing that the staff on her ward are more than capable of doing the surgeries without her assistance.

The time has passed quite quickly and the love that Bernie and Serena share has grown stronger. Their plans for the future are coming along, Serena has been accepted into medical school as long as she passes her Access Course, which she is well on the way to doing. Her hopes that she can complete medical school in 3 years and not the 5, she has been tutored by Bernie and has even done a few voluntary shifts on AAU, while training to be a health care. It is all hard work but their playtime is just as fun. Neither of them have been down to the basement, only because of Bernie’s injuries have prevented it, they have installed a chair lift to go from the ground floor to the third floor, but didn’t want everyone to know what was in the basement.

Marriage was talked about albeit briefly, knowing when the time comes Bernie will ask; they talk of of their dream wedding on an island in the Bahama’s or somewhere like that, definitely not local.  
Children are brought up and they would consider adoption or fostering when Serena is fully trained knowing that the basement or her being a dominatrix would no longer be viable; they could us it for bedrooms or nurseries.

Holidays are booked, only UK for the minute, they have hired a mobile caravan for a few weeks to travel around Scotland, to visit nearly every brewery starting with whiskey for Bernie and Gin for Serena, if they have no wineries there then gin will have to do.

They mark their anniversary of getting together by having a table for 2 at the local curry house, several bottles of wine and a night full of hot, sweaty unadulterated sex. 

This is their life now, together and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story.  
> I think my imagination got away with me on this one.


End file.
